DECODE
by blackorange
Summary: UPDATE epilogue [22/08/13] [YunJae/AU/Action/Angst/Lust/Romance/Violance] Summary: When your lover is your enemy. Unexpected truth. "Kill or to be killed, your choice."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them self. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**

**Title: Decode**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : M**

**Cast : Yunjae**

**Genre : More violences, more angst, more lust, more actions, and moooooooooorrrreee Yunjae~ ! xDDD**

**Backsong : Decode – Paramore**

**Length this chapter : 15 pages MsW**

**WARNING! This FF is filled with scenes of violence, bad languages, and adult scenes. The under age, is expected not to read it.**

**[Chapter 1]**

Kepercayaan .. seperti sesuatu yang bentuknya abstrak –bentuk yang sulit di tebak. Tidak terlihat oleh kasat mata. Seperti sebuah ilusi yang hanya tercipta dalam benak dan perasaan seseorang. Sedikit sulit untuk bisa menunjukkannya secara gamblang. Hanya bisa terlihat dan terasa ketika rasa kepercayaan itu tersampaikan dengan baik oleh pihak yang terlibat.

Kepercayaan itu .. bisa juga seperti sebuah sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh manusia saat ia merasa cukup tahu dan menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya telah mencapai kebenaran. Namun, terkadang kepercayaan yang sudah di bangun tak selamanya berbuah manis. Rasa pahit yang terkadang di dapat ketika menyadari bahwa kepercayaan itu menyimpang bahkan melewati garis kebenarannya –dan itu salah. Contohnya saja seperti sebuah kepercayaan yang di bangun pada beberapa ratus tahun silam yang mengatakan bahwa bumi itu datar. Namun, setelah penelitian tentang bentuk bumi yang ternyata bulat, membuat kepercayaan bahwa bumi itu datar runtuh saat itu juga.

Rasanya sudah cukup menyakitkan jika kepercayaan itu hancur begitu saja ketika mengetahui bahwa rasa kepercayaan itu salah. Maka dari itu, apakah kalian percaya tentang _love at first sight?_ Cinta pada pandangan pertama –sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh secara spontan ketika melihat seseorang dalam pertemuan pertama. Sebuah perasaan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disimpulkan apakah itu perasaan cinta, nafsu, atau hanya sekedar mengagumi. Benar-benar abstrak 'kan?

Cinta pada pandangan pertama, terdengar sedikit tidak logis dan konyol. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa mencintai orang lain hanya dengan sekali lihat? Tanpa mengetahui apa-apa tentang dirinya. Cinta itu, sesuatu yang harus di jalani dengan melalui suatu proses. Proses yang cukup panjang untuk bisa membentuknya secara utuh. Berawal dari proses saling mengenal satu sama lain, saling berbagi, dan saling mengerti. Tidak dengan cara instan yang hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata cinta pada pandangan pertama itu membuat hidupmu hancur? Menghancurkan dirimu secara perlahan ketika cinta itu semakin membuatmu terbuai olehnya. Tertipu oleh indahnya cinta. Cinta itu manis, namun terkadang sadis dan ..

.. cinta itu buta. Teori seperti itu, tidak berlaku dalam permasalahan ini, karena ini menyangkut sebuah kepercayaan. Kepercayaan yang dimana rasa itu akan menuntunmu pada sebuah cinta sejati yang kau cari selama ini, bukan hanya sekedar nafsu sesaat ketika kau melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Tidak ingin sembarangan mempercayai penglihatan mata yang terkadang berbohong. Percaya begitu saja pada penglihatanmu yang ternyata salah, akan membuatku sakit.

Jadi, apa kau percaya dengan _love at first sight?_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Langit berwarna hitam pekat ditaburi sedikit bintang dan juga bulan yang terbentuk sempurna –bulan purnama yang sangat mempesona –memancarkan cahaya terangnya di tengah-tengah gelapnya yang menyelimuti malam. Angin malam berhembus pelan, membuat ranting-ranting pohon saling bergesekan dan menimbulkan suara gemersik. Suara gemercik air mancur buatan yang terletak di pekarangan rumah tidak lagi terdengar. Airnya sudah lama mengering. Tak ada suara jangkrik yang membuat suasana bising. Seolah-olah takut untuk menimbulkan suaranya pada suasana hening mencekam yang begitu mengudara di kediaman rumah Jung.

Terlihat 2 orang pria di ruang tengah kediaman Jung, saling berhadapan tanpa melakukan percakapan apapun. Mata yang saling menatap seolah-olah cukup membuat keduanya untuk memahami satu sama lain. Menatap begitu dalam ke dalam masing-masing mata orang yang ada di hadapannya tanpa mau mengedipkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Takut-takut terjadi suatu hal yang akan membahayakan keselamatan diri mereka jika mengedipkan mata. Keduanya terus seperti itu untuk beberapa menit lamanya, hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan yang begitu menyiksa keduanya.

"_Hi baby~"_ sapa seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, warna kulit kecoklatan terbakar sinar matahari, iris mata yang berawarna coklat, dan juga rambut hitamnya yang membuat dirinya terlihat begitu tampan. Suara baritonnya yang seolah menggema di telinga orang yang ada di hadapan pria tampan itu terdengar sangat _sexy._ Orang yang ada di hadapannya itu, sedikit terkejut ketika pria tampan itu menyapanya. Namun, dengan cepat dia menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya. Orang itu tersenyum pada pria tampan yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Hi honey~"_ orang itu balik menyapanya dengan suara lembutnya yang mampu membuat lutut pria tampan itu terasa lemas. Namun, pria tampan itu mencoba untuk menopang berat tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

"…."

"…."

Lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya mereka terdiam. Mencoba membaca apa yang dipikirkan orang yang ada dihadapannya dan rasanya .. sulit. Ini terlalu sulit untuk bisa menebaknya. Tak biasanya mereka tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing. Seperti ada dinding beton yang menghalangi kontak batin mereka. Dinding beton yang dibangun keduanya.

"_So .. long time no see, huh?" _pria tampan itu mencoba –lagi untuk mencairkan suasana yang begitu mencekam tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka yang bagaikan magnet yang saling tarik menarik. Hingga rasanya suasana itu mencekik leher mereka dan membuat mereka sulit untuk bernapas. Pria tampan itu berjalan perlahan mendekati orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Orang yang selama ini dia cintai dengan sepenuh hati. Orang yang telah merebut semua perhatiannya pada orang itu dalam pertemuan pertama mereka. Pria tampan itu mencoba memperkecil jarak diantara keduanya. Jarak yang terasa begitu jauh hingga puluhan mil, namun kenyataannya, jarak yang memisahkan keduanya hanya berjarak 3m saja.

"_Yea~ long time no see."_ Orang itu menjawab –lagi dengan suara lembutnya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum. Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirasa jarak diantara keduanya hanya beberapa centi saja.

"_Uhm .. do you want to tell me something, baby?"_ ucap pria tampan itu sambil mengelus pelan pipi kiri orang yang ada dihadapannya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Pipi putih seputih susu yang terasa lembut dan juga dingin. Orang itu tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang pria tampan itu.

"_I guess, you who wants to tell me something, my dear~"_ jawab orang itu yang membuat pria tampan itu tertawa pelan.

"_Are you sure my baby?"_ Tanya pria tampan itu mencoba menahan segala emosi yang sudah siap meledak setiap saat jika dia melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan dalam pergerakannya.

"_Of course dear, I'm sure." _Orang itu masih menatap mata kecoklatan milik pria tampan itu. Menatapnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar, bulat sebulat bulan purnama yang memancarkan sinarnya, dan juga iris mata berwarna hitam pekat sepekat langit malam yang membuat pria tampan itu jatuh cinta untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tatapan yang begitu memabukkan hingga rasanya bisa membuat gairah keduanya meningkat. Seolah-olah mengulang kejadian dimana pertama kalinya mereka saling betatapan, pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, pertama kalinya mereka merasakan getaran-getaran hebat di dalam dada, dan pertama kalinya mereka merasakan perasaan yang begitu membuncah.

***Flashback**

Lampu Kristal yang begitu megah dan mewah tergantung sempurna di tengah-tengah _ballroom The Palazzo Resort-Hotel-Casino at The Venetian_, hotel mewah yang terletak di _3325 Las Vegas Blvd South, Las Vegas-Nevada._ Sejauh mata memandang, terlihat begitu banyak para konglomerat yang sedang menikmat sebuah pesta yang diadakan di hotel berbintang 5 itu. Dekorasi yang di dominasi dengan warna emas dan juga merah menambah suasana terlihat semakin elegan dan berkelas. Berbagai orang dari mancanegara memenuhi _ballroom_ itu. Termasuk seorang pria berkewarganegaraan Korea yang sedang menikmati wine-nya dengan sorot matanya yang tajam memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada di dalam ruangan besar itu. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas hitam hasil rancangan _Alexander Amosu_ yang terbalut sempurna di tubuh tegapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang melintas di hadapannya begitu menarik perhatiannya hingga pria tampan itu terus menatapnya. Seperti ada medan magnet yang menyedot perhatian pria tampan itu pada seseorang yang melintas di hadapannya beberapa detik lalu hingga orang itu menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang.

"Cantik." Gumamnya tersenyum sambil menatap kerumunan orang-orang yang tadi menelan tubuh orang itu hingga menghilang.

"Yunho!" seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Pria tampan itu menoleh dan mendapati, seseorang yang sangat dipercaya olehnya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Max!" Yunho balik menyapanya.

"Persiapan sudah selesai. Semuanya sudah berada dalam posisi masing-masin dan .. dia sudah datang." Ucap Max dalam bahasa korea yang fasih. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kau darimana saja Hero hyung?" Tanya seorang pria imut dengan suaranya yang sedikit cempreng pada seseorang yang baru saja muncul dihadapannya. Bahasa korea yang digunakannya tidak akan bisa dimengerti oleh orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Ah~_ mianhae_ Xiah. Aku .. tersesat." Jawab orang yang tadi dipanggil Hero itu sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya –merasa malu.

"_Ck! Silly."_ Gumam Xiah.

"Apa kau menemukannya?" Tanya Hero pada Xiah yang sedang meminum _sampanye_-nya. Xiah menatap Hero dengan sudut matanya, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_There."_ Tunjuk Xiah pada sebuah akuarium besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Hero menatap akuarium yang ditunjuk Xiah. ".. jas hitam dan juga tongkat kepala ular kobra yang dia pegang." Lanjut Xiah menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri disamping akuarium besar itu.

"_Ok. Thank's! I'll be back!"_ ucap Hero sambil sedikit berlari mendekati target yang menjadi incarannya. Sebuah _revolver_ berukuran mini dia keluarkan dari dalam lengan jas putihnya dan menyembunyikannya di genggaman tangannya. Bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aksinya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Salvatore Maranzano yang menamakan dirinya _Capo di tutti capi_ –bos segala bos." Gumam Yunho mengingat berkas yang semalam dia baca. "..ketua mafia Itali-Amerika yang sulit tercium kejahatannya oleh polisi bahkan FBI." Lanjutnya sambil menatap satu titik –seseorang yang berdiri di samping akuarium besar yang berada di dalam ballroom. Yunho tersenyum."_Let's we see."_ Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekati akuarium besar itu.

Hero berjalan perlahan mendekati akuarium besar yang berisikan ikan-ikan laut dan juga terumbu karang yang memperindah tampilannya. Hero berjalan memutar di balik akuarium sepanjang 5m itu. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari penglihatan orang-orang. Hero memeriksa peluru di revolver mini-nya. Sebelum mencapai targetnya, Hero menatap sekumpulan ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan bebasnya di dalam akuarium itu. Terlihat begitu bebas hingga membuat Hero sedikit iri. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pandangan Hero teralihkan dari ikan-ikan yang berenang itu pada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya di sisi lain dari akuarium itu. Tatapan matanya seolah mampu menyihir Hero untuk terus menatapnya.

Yunho terpaku ketika dirinya melihat seseorang yang tadi menarik perhatiannya, kini berada di hadapannya. Hanya akuarium besar yang memisahkan keduanya. Orang itu balik menatap Yunho dan Yunho berani bersumpah, mata itu .. mata terindah yang pernah dia lihat. Dadanya berdegup dengan cepat. Keduanya berjalan perlahan mengikuti jalur akuarium yang memisahkan mereka tanpa melepaskan pandangan mereka satu sama lain.

Hero menatap orang yang berada di sebrang akuarium itu. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan itu. Hero terus berjalan menelusuri sisi akuarium itu. Hingga akhirnya, ujung akuarium itu sudah terlewati oleh keduanya. Tak ada pembatas di antara keduanya. Pandangan nyata itu kini terlihat jelas. Hero menyembunyikan _revolver mini-_nya di balik lengan jas putihnya. Takut-takut orang itu menyadari apa yang sedang digenggamnya. Keduanya terdiam, masih menatap satu sama lain. Seperti ada suatu tarikan magnet yang membuat keduanya berjalan saling mendekati. Bahasa tubuh yang terlihat, menujukkan bahwa mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain. Hero menatap dalam mata kecoklatan Yunho. Mata yang seolah-olah menunjukkan sisi misterius dan juga sisi hitamnya. Yunho balik menatapnya. Mata yang begitu indah dan bersinar, seperti ingin menunjukkan suatu rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri. Keduanya terhanyut dalam tatapan mata yang begitu melupakan tujuan utama mereka.

Rasa itu seperti .. _love at first sight? _Ya, mungkin seperti itu.

***end of flashback.**

_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win your losing fight_

_All the time._

"_Ok baby, you win."_ Gumam pria tampan itu masih mengelus pipi putih yang terasa lembut dipermukaan kulitnya yang sedikit kasar. _".. before I tell you everything, can I ask you something?" _lanjutnya.

"_Yes honey, everything for you." _Jawabnya tersenyum manis, membuat pria tampan itu ingin mengecup bibir merah merekah itu. Namun, keinginannya itu harus dia kubur dalam benaknya. Mengingat, orang yang berada di hadapannya adalah orang yang .. berbeda.

"_So .. who are you?"_ Tanya pria tampan itu pada orang yang ada dihadapannya. Orang itu terkesiap dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria tampan itu. Namun, dengan tenang dia menjawab.

"_What a stupid question. Of course, I'm Kim Jaejoong, your lover. What's wrong with you, Yunho my dear?"_ jawab orang itu yang mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah Kim Jaejoong pada pria tampan yang tadi di panggil Yunho olehnya yang –kini sedang tertawa pelan.

"_Oh yeah baby, I know that."_ Ucap Yunho tenang. Yunho menarik leher Jaejoong untuk mendekat pada wajahnya, kemudian Yunho mencium pelan bibir Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sangat menggodanya itu. Jaejoong menutup matanya menikmati ciuman hangat Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong merambat naik hingga ke punggung atas Yunho_. ".. but that's not the point, baby."_ Ucap Yunho di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Jaejoong hanya melenguh pelan. Ciuman hangat yang perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman liar, dan dengan sengaja Yunho menggigit keras bibir bawah Jaejoong hingga merobeknya dan darah segar merembes dari luka yang dibuat Yunho di bibir Jaejoong.

"_Auch! That's hurt!"_ Jaejoong mendorong kuat tubuh Yunho hingga tubuh Yunho mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang bibirnya yang berdenyut sakit. Yunho hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil menjilat bibirnya dari darah Jaejoong yang menempel di bibirnya dengan gerakan lambat solah-olah ingin menggoda Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho.

"_So .. tell me the truth baby, who are you? And then, I won't hurt you."_ Suara Yunho terdengar berbeda. Seperti terkandung banyak emosi di dalamnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di bibirnya.

"_Tell you the truth? I think you are the one who must tell me the truth, honey~."_ Jawab Jaejoong tetap tenang. Tak ada emosi di dalam ucapannya. Hanya saja, tangan Jaejoong mengepal kuat hingga terlihat ujung-ujung jarinya memutih dan kuku yang menancap di telapak tangannya. Semua emosinya dia salurkan ke ujung jari-jarinya.

"_Don't playing with me baby, just say it!"_ Yunho keras kepala. Emosi yang dia tahan sedari tadi, sepertinya mulai bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Jaejoong terdiam. Dadanya terasa sakit, seperti di tusuk begitu saja oleh sebilah pisau. Tiba-tiba saja, terlintas kenangan indahnya bersama orang yang kini ada di hadapannya. Orang yang selama ini dicintainya. Orang yang sudah merebut seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

***flashback**

Matahari bersinar cerah di tengah-tengah gumpalan awan putih yang menutupi langit biru di _Virginia._ Bunga _daffodil_ yang berwarna putih bermekaran di pekarangan rumah kediaman Jung yang memperindah pemandangannya. Rumah sederhana dengan konsep minimalis terasa begitu nyaman untuk di singgahi. Suara gemercik air yang terdengar dari air mancur buatan yang terletak di tengah pekarangan rumah terdengar begitu menenangkan.

Terlihat, Jaejoong sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur. Aroma nasi goreng mengudara di seluruh penjuru rumah itu. Seseorang, berajalan perlahan mendekati Jaejoong. Lengan kekarnya melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Dia mencium lembut tenguk leher Jaejoong.

"_Good morning .. Jae~" _sapanya dengan suara baritone-nya yang terdengar sexy di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya ketika menyadari seseorang yang baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, menyapanya dengan penggunaan waktu sapaan yang salah.

"_Good morning? This's already 01.00pm, Yunho! You are just like little pig."_ Jaejoong tertawa pelan sambil memukul lengan yang melingkar di sekitar pinggang hingga ke perutnya.

"_I'm so tired, you know. Whose fault?"_ kilah Yunho sambil meletakan dagunya di bahu kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang memerah. Mengingat apa yang dilakukan mereka semalam. Uhm yeah .. aktivitas malam yang melelahkan namun menyenangkan.

"Yun .." panggil Jaejoong sambil mematikan kompor kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dengan lembut. Mata yang selalu membuat Yunho tenggelam di dalamnya.

"_Mwo?"_

"Hahaha~ baiklah kita pakai bahasa korea. Ne?" tawar Jaejoong sambil tertawa karena sifat Yunho yang selalu mencampur aduk bahasa yang mereka pakai untuk berkomunikasi. Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ehm .. kau tahukan pekerjaanku sebagai fotografer bersifat nomaden?" Tanya Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan.".. nah, mungkin beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu aku akan pergi ke _Manhattan_ untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sana." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"_Manhattan?_ Kenapa harus di sana? Kau tahu? Jarak _Manhattan-Virginia_ tak seperti jarak rumah kita ke swalayan di jalan besar sana." Ucapan Yunho terdengar kekanak-kanakan. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya sambil merangkul leher Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku tahu Yunho!" jawab Jaejoong sambil memainkan rambut tebal Yunho. Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong memberikan ciuman sekilas di bibir Yunho. ".. ada tawaran pekerjaan disana. Kuharap, kau mengerti." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Tapi .. kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada tidak rela membiarkan Jaejoong pergi dari sisinya. Walaupun mereka sudah bersama dalam waktu 2 tahun lamanya –sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, namun tetap saja Yunho selalu tidak bisa berjauhan dengan Jaejoong. Memang, Jaejoong sering kali keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri karena tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer. Kalau seandainya bisa, Yunho akan menyuruh Jaejoong berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menetap di rumah saja. Tapi, Jaejoong tentu saja akan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Yunho itu. Mau tidak mau Yunho harus bisa mengerti Jaejoong.

"Uhm .. mungkin kalau pekerjaanku cepat selesai minggu depan aku kembali. Kalau tidak .. eerr~ mungkin 1 bulan?"jawab Jaejoong tidak yakin. Mulut Yunho menganga lebar dengan sorotan mata yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'what?!'

"Selama itu kah?" Tanya Yunho pelan sambil mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, karena sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Yunho. Namun, pekerjaan itu memaksanya untuk pergi ke Manhattan dan meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di _Virginia._

"_Mianhae_ Yunho~ tapi aku janji, setelah itu aku pastikan aku langsung kembali ke _Virginia_ dan menolak semua tawaran pekerjaan yang nanti ditawarkan padaku. Lagipula, mungkin kau bisa lebih tenang menyelesaikan tulisanmu disini. Bukankah _deadline_-nya semakin dekat? Bagaimana?" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, tidak berkomentar apapun. Namun tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pekerjaan yang agak terlupakan olehnya yang tadi dibicarakan Jaejoong. Mungkin, ini saatnya dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu. Kepergian Jaejoong menjadi kesempatan bagus baginya.

"_Arasseo."_ Jawab Yunho akhirnya. Jaejoong tersenyum puas kemudian menarik leher Yunho dan mencium bibirnya sebagai hadiah karena sudah mau mengerti. Yunho menikmati hadiahnya sambil tangannya mencoba mengangkat kaos Jaejoong, namun tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dan tangannya menghentikan tangan Yunho yang sudah ingin bergerilya di tubuh Jaejoong.

"_Last night, it doesn't enough?"_ Tanya Jaejoong memincingkan matanya.

"_Never."_ Jawab Yunho nyengir lebar. Kemudian Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho.

"_Pervert! Let's we eat our break –I mean our lunch, ok? It's already cold."_ Tawar Jaejoong sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Yunho untuk memberikan ruang gerak yang lebih luas agar Jaejoong bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan memasaknya.

Yunho mengalah, dia berjalan mendekati meja makan dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Menanti masakan dari orang yang dicintainya. Namun, pikiran Yunho tak berada di sana. Pikirannya berkelana pada pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Yunho menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang dia kepalkan dan siku yang bertumpu pada meja makan. Memikirkan bagaimana marahnya Max jika dia tahu, Yunho belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan besar yang merupakan titik puncaknya. Pekerjaan yang sudah dia susun dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun lamanya. Namun, Yunho sering melupakan pekerjaannya itu karena Yunho lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jaejoong. Mungkin tembak mati sebagai hukumannya? Pikir Yunho berlebihan. Tapi, saat ini sudah ada kesempatan bagus. Jaejoong tidak ada didekatnya. Itu artinya, Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja. Setelah ini berakhir, semoga saja Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu mereka bersama-sama. Memikirkan ini, membuat Yunho stress, karena pekerjaannya membuat segalanya menjadi berkali lipat lebih sulit.

".…"

"_Yun? What happens? You are spacing out."_ Suara lembut Jaejoong menginterupsi lamunan Yunho. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Jaejoong sudah berdiri di sampingnya. _"I'm calling you for fourth times, but you don't give me any respon."_ lanjut Jaejoong khawatir. _".. are you sick?"_ Tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil menyentuh lembut kening Yunho dengan punggung tangan hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dan meletakan kepalanya di perut Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengelus pelan kepala Yunho.

"_I love you, Boo~"_ ucap Yunho.

"_Love you too, Yunnie~"_

***end of flashback**

_Not gonna ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride._

_No, not this time…_

_Not this time…_

"_Say what?!"_ tanpa sadar Jaejoong menaikkan nada suaranya. Rasanya begitu mengesalkan. Menyesakkan dadanya hingga sulit bernapas. Napas Jaejoong sudah naik turun tak teratur. Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan dirinya, namun rasanya begitu sulit.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong. Tatapannya terlihat sangat terluka. Begitu menyakitkan. Seperti tak ada celah untuk menutupi luka tak kasat mata itu. Kecewa, putus asa, marah, kesal, bingung semua emosi itu bercampur aduk dengan hebatnya. Yunho mencoba meredam emosinya.

"_Ok baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."_ Ucap Yunho sambil mencoba mendekati Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong terdiam dan hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kosong. Tatapan putus asa dan seperti tidak ada harapan. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menyapu rambutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Betapa stressnya Yunho saat ini. Memikirkan 2 nyawa yang harus dia pilih yang ada dalam genggamannya. Nyawa Jaejoong atau nyawa-nya sendiri.

Begitupula dengan Jaejoong. Ketenangan yang dia tunjukkan tadi hanyalah topeng semu yang bersifat temporer. Saat ini, Jaejoong sangat gelisah dan takut. Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kosongnya. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin memeluk tubuh Yunho untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. Tapi sepertinya, rasa itu sudah menghilang, menguap bersamaan dengan keputusan yang diambil Jaejoong.

Membunuh atau dibunuh.

"_It's ok honey~ it's ok."_ Jawab Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati Yunho dengan _revolver mini_ yang keluar dengan perlahan dari balik lengan jas hitamnya.

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well._

_But how did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know._

Jaejoong sudah berada di hadapan Yunho dengan _revolver mini_ yang kini berada tepat di perut Yunho. Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho yang sedang balik menatapnya. Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat revolver itu ke arah dada kiri Yunho dimana letak jantung Yunho yang berdetak seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"_I'm sorry my dear."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik pelatuknya. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menatap mata Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya.

"_I'm sorry too Boo. But .. you're too slow my baby."_ Ucap Yunho dengan _revolve_r jenis _WALTHER P99_ terangkat di sisi kepala Jaejoong. Keduanya masih saling tatap, seolah tak ingin memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

'**DOR!'**

Suara ledakan dari pistol bisa terdengar seolah memecah keheningan malam. Ledakan yang terdengar sangat dahsyat karena 2 pistol yang saling menembakkan pelurunya. Bau bubuk mesiu begitu tercium seiring Jaejoong menembakkan pelurunya ke arah lantai dan kepulan asap terlihat jelas di mulut pistol Yunho yang menembak ke arah dinding di belakang tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho menahan lengan kanan Jaejoong dan memelintirnya kebawah hingga tembakan Jaejoong meleset ke arah lantai. Sedangkan Jaejoong menangkis tangan kanan Yunho hingga tembakan Yunho meleset ke arah dinding.

"_You're so fast Boo~"_ komentar Yunho tersenyum menyeringai. Jaejoong pun membalas seringaiannya.

"_You too, honey~"_ Jawab Jaejoong. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa detik hingga akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan diri, namun gerakan Jaejoong lebih cepat dan lincah hingga akhirnya dia memukul keras ke arah rahang Yunho menggunakan tangan kirinya tanpa adanya pertahanan atau perlawanan. Darah mengalir perlahan dari sisi bibir Yunho. Jaejoong menyeringai, kemudian berkata_,"..but, you're so slow without gun."_

"_Wow! Your punch impressed me. How can you become strong like that, baby? Beside, you are always 'weak' in the bed."_ Komentar Yunho sambil memegang rahang kanannya yang terasa sakit dan menyapu bibirnya yang berdarah dan mengalir di sisinya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

"_Say it again, and I swear I'll kill you!"_ ucap Jaejoong. Namun, tiba-tiba saja perut Jaejoong terasa sakit hingga rasanya Jaejoong ingin memuntahkan segala sesuatu yang ada didalamnya. Yunho memukul keras perut Jaejoong tanpa bisa Jaejoong hindari. Pergerakan Yunho terlalu cepat. Jaejoong membungkuk dan hampir terjatuh namun sepasang lengan kekar menahannya.

"_Then .. make me my Boo~"_ bisik Yunho sambil menjilat pelan telinga kanan Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong bergidik geli. Yunho menyerang titik lemah Jaejoong.

"_Sure! Your order is my command, honey."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil menendang keras perut Yunho dengan lutut kanannya. Yunho mengerang kesakitan dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Jaejoong mengarahkan _revolver_-nya lagi tepat di depan wajah Yunho.

"_Game over, my dear."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

"_In your dream!"_ Yunho menendang keras tangan Jaejoong yang membuat revolver yang dipegang Jaejoong terlepas. Revolver Jaejoong terseret cukup jauh hingga akhirnya berhenti setelah berbenturan dengan dinding. Jaejoong menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap Yunho, namun WALTHER P99 milik Yunho menyapanya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"_Well, I'll just say 'Game Over' and that's mean 'bye~bye~'"_ Ucap Yunho sambil menembakkan pelurunya tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Namun tak sesuai harapan, Jaejoong berjongkok secepat Yunho menembakkan pelurunya dan menendang kedua kaki Yunho yang membuat Yunho terjatuh. Jaejoong merangkak ke atas tubuh Yunho dan menahan kedua lengan Yunho di atas kepala Yunho.

"_How could you kill your lover so easy like that? You do not have any heart, hum?"_ Tanya Jaejoong sambil mencium lembut bibir Yunho. Jaejoong menjiat-jilat bibir Yunho dan menggodanya dengan mengeluarkan suara erangan-erangan _sexy._ Yunho melenguh pelan dan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Pegangan tangan Jaejoong dikedua lengan Yunho cukup kuat sehingga Yunho tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Tenaganya seolah tersedot bersamaan dengan ciuman panas yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya. Jaejoong mengemut bibir Yunho dan menggigitnya dengan lembut seperti sedang mengunyah permen karet. Namun perlahan, Jaejoong menggigit keras bibir bawah Yunho yang membuat darah mengalir deras ke samping wajah Yunho. Yunho memekik kesakitan. Jaejoong melepas ciumannya kemudian tersenyum. _"Revenge is so sweet~"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil menjilat dan menghisap darah yang berada di bibir Yunho.

"_Done, baby?"_ Tanya Yunho tersenyum menyeringai. Yunho melepas paksa tangan Jaejoong yang menahannya dan itu berhasil. Yunho berguling yang membuat keadaan membalik –Jaejoong berada di bawah tubuh Yunho dan Yunho berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong. _WALTHER P99_ masih berada dalam genggaman tangan kanan Yunho. Yunho mengarahkannya tepat di kening Jaejoong.

"_It's not fair! I'm a guy without gun, but you are! You're such a LOSER!"_ teriak Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho. Namun tubuh Yunho yang jelas-jelas lebih besar darinya itu membuat Jaejoong tak berkutik.

"_Eh? Are you already scared to die, baby?"_ Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tajamnya. _".. don't looking at me with piercing eyes like that baby. Ok, I'll be gentle."_ Lanjut Yunho sambil membuang pistolnya dan pistolnya terlempar tepat di atas sofa hitam ruang tengah.

"_Satisfied, huh?"_ Tanya Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menjilati leher Jaejoong dan menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat yang membuat Jaejoong mengerang keras dan meninggalkan tanda merah-keunguan di leher Jaejoong. Yunho masih terus menghisapnya yang membuat Jaejoong melenguh keras.

"U –uh .. Yun .." Yunho masih terus menjilat, mengecup, dan menghisap leher Jaejoong hingga perlahan turun ke tulang selangkanya dan menjilati jalur tulang selangka Jaejoong. Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Suara desahannya begitu memabukkan Yunho.

"_You are so delicious, my baby."_ Ucap Yunho sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Jaejoong. Darah yang masih merembes di bibir Yunho ikut berbaur dalam ciuman mereka yang membuatnya terasa manis dan asam. Jaejoong mulai menutup matanya. Yunho menjilat pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya tanpa ada perlawanan. Luka di bibir Jaejoong terasa menganga lebar ketika Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu dipakai Yunho untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Membuat pertarungan kecil dengan lidah mereka masing-masing. Suara decakan ciuman basah mereka seolah-olah mampu mengalahkan suara gemersik angin yang bergesekan dengan ranting-ranting pohon. Tangan Jaejoong meremas lengan Yunho kuat-kuat. Ciuman itu semakin lama terasa semakin liar tak terkontrol. Jaejoong yang mulai kehabisan napas, menggigit keras lidah Yunho yang berada di dalam mulutnya membuat Yunho memekik sakit dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Are you done, pervert?"_ Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho dingin. Yunho nyengir lebar.

"_Never."_

"_Then, I'll make you done."_ Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menendang tubuh bagian bawah Yunho dengan lututnya yang membuat Yunho berteriak kesakitan. Yunho berguling ke samping sambil menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya kemudian berdiri dan melepaskan jas hitamnya yang menyisakan kemeja hitamnya di tubuh Jaejoong. Susana panas yang mereka ciptakan membuat Jaejoong bekeringat banyak.

"_Ho –how could you kick my precious thing like that? Don't you like it, do you? Oh geez!"_ Yunho memejamkan matanya menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho yang sepertinya memang sedang kesakitan. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba saja menyelimutinya.

"_O –oh. I –I didnt mean it. So –sorry."_ Jaejoong perlahan mendekati Yunho, namun tiba-tiba saja kaki Jaejoong di tarik oleh Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terjatuh ke lantai. "You jerk!" maki Jaejoong kesal karena kepalanya terbentur lantai yang membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"_You must have to learn it Jae~ don't you ever dare trust your enemy!"_ ucap Yunho sambil mendekati wajah Jaejoong dan memukulnya tepat di pipinya yang membuat pipi seputih susu itu menimbulkan warna lain. Warna kemerahan yang menyakitkan. Wajah Jaejoong terlempar ke samping. Tiba-tiba mulut Jaejoong terasa manis dan asam. Cairan hangat berwarna merah keluar dari dalam mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong meludahkan cairan merah itu.

"_E –enemy? You think .. we are ..?"_ Tanya Jaejoong tanpa menatap wajah Yunho. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Bukan rasa sakit dari pipinya yang dipukul Yunho, namun rasa sakit di dadanya ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho. Yunho pun terdiam.

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools_

_Of ourselves._

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools_

_Of ourselves._

***Flashback**

Jaejoong baru saja tiba di_ Manhattan Regional Airport_. Musim semi di Manhattan terasa sangat berbeda dengan musim semi di _Virginia._ Jaejoong, lebih suka musim semi di _Virginia_ karena 2 alasan. Suasana Virginia yang menenangkan –tak sepadat kota _Manhattan_– dan juga seseorang yang sangat dicintainya –Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai melakukan _check out_-nya di tempat pemeriksaan. Kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung dan runcing –menyembunyikan mata indahnya. Jaejoong masih mengingat jelas, bahkan perkataan Yunho masih bergaung di dalam telinganya ketika Jaejoong bersiap berangkat ke Manhattan.

'_Here! Use this glasses. I won't let anybody see your beautiful eyes since you're not with me! Those eyes are mine and you are mine!'_

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat betapa posesifnya seorang Jung Yunho. Tapi yea~ Jaejoong menyukai hal itu. Jaejoong menyeret koper _Louis Vuitton_ ukuran sedang miliknya menuju pintu kedatangan. Kepala Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencoba mencari papan nama yang –mungkin tertulis namanya di kerumunan orang-orang yang menjemput. Tiba-tiba sebuah papan muncul di kerumunan orang-orang dengan warna yang sangat mencolok. _Background_ berwarna hijau muda menyala dengan tulisan besar berwarna kuning. Siapa saja yang melihat ke arah kerumunan penjemput, pasti langsung menyadari papan nama mencolok itu. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan mendekati orang yang memegang papan nama bertuliskan 'Hero'.

"Bisakah kau melakukan hal yang tidak biasa lebih dari ini? Ini cukup memalukan!" ucap Jaejoong pada orang yang memegang papan nama mencolok itu dengan bahasa korea. Orang itu nyengir lebar.

"Hei, aku cukup pintar untuk membuat sensasi seperti ini. Bukankah aku jadi lebih mudah ditemukan, _my beloved hyung?"_ Tanya orang itu nyengir lebar. Seolah bangga dengan ide briliannya(?).

"_Oh yeah, just shut up you dolphin mouth!"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil menyeret orang itu untuk segera meninggalkan airport. _" .. so where is the car, my little dolphin?" _Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap jam _Swiss Army_ yang melingkar sempurna di pergelangan tangannya yang ramping.

"_Stop calling me like that! Because I'm not a dolphin!"_ protes orang itu sambil memajukan bibirnya. Jaejoong menoleh dan sedikit tertawa.

"_Ok duckbutt, where is the car? We must be hurry!" _ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil tertawa pelan. Orang itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"_You bastard."_ Gumam orang itu sambil mencibirkan bibirnya. Jaejoong menoleh cepat pada orang itu.

"_What? Did you say something bad of me, Kim Junsu?"_ Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang berbahaya. Orang yang dipanggil Junsu itu hanya menelan ludahnya perlahan karena dengan sangat jelas Jaejoong menyebut nama lengkapnya. _It's not good._

"_No hyung .. eer~ oh that's the car! C'mon hyung!" _Junsu menunjuk mobil limousin hitam yang baru saja berhenti di depan mereka. Junsu menghela napasnya lega merasa nyawanya terselamatkan di waktu yang tepat. Bagaimana Junsu tidak takut jika Jaejoong adalah ketua mafia terkuat di _Manhattan? Yea, lucky me_. Pikir Junsu.

Jaejoong .. eeerr~ sepertinya untuk saat ini kita memanggilnya Hero –sedang menghadiri rapat denan para tetua mafia yang di undang olehnya. Hero akan memperlebar sayapnya hingga keluar _Manhattan_. Bisnis terselubung yang menguntungkan dan sering di lakukan para mafia di seluruh dunia. Penyelundupan obat terlarang. Yea, bisnis besar ini tentu sangat menguntungkan dan menggiurkan dan Hero membuka peluang bagi para 'teman'nya yang ingin bergabung dengannya. Tentu saja, semuanya ikut bergabung dan Hero puas akan hal itu. Pekerjaannya akan menjadi lebih mudah, cepat selesai, dan tidak akan memakan waktu lebih dari sebulan dan Hero bisa langsung kembali ke _Virginia._ Yah, perkiraan Hero seperti itu.

"_Ok, I put all the investment you have in the list. You just wait for the money that flows into your account. Sorry if for a few weeks I have been missing. I have to prepare everything very carefully. You know who our biggest enemy, right? "_ucap Hero pada tetua mafia yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ya, Hero mempersiapkan segalanya ketika dirinya berada di _Virginia._ Setidaknya, dia bisa lebih tenang melakukan pekerjaannya di sana dan sekarang semuanya sudah tersusun dengan sempurna.

"_But Hero, what's about our biggest rival? You-know-who-was-I mean." _Ucap salah satu tetua mafia dari negara Mexico. Hero menatap orang itu kemudian tersenyum. Tentu saja Hero sangat mengingat rival terbesarnya itu dan semua rencananya memang untuk memancing _rival-_nya itu untuk menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Hero sangat menantikan ini 2 tahun lamanya.

"_Don't think about it. I have designed it to perfection. So, don't worry."_ Jawab Hero. Orang itu mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. _".. and our biggest enemy –all the police and the FBI will not be able to track us." _Lanjut Hero meyakinkan yang mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari semuanya. Hero sedikit menunduk dan meninggalkan ruangan besar di kediamannya yang bagai istana itu di tengah kota Manhattan. Junsu –orang kepercayaan Hero mengekor dibelakangnya.

"_Ok, Xiah let's start it."_ Ucap Jaejoong pada Junsu. Semua rencananya yang tersusun rapi sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya akan berakhir dengan kemenangannya. Hero menyeringai karena kali ini rencananya tidak akan gagal seperti saat 2 tahun silam. Namun kali ini dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, Hero yakin rencananya akan berhasil.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Seorang pria dengan topi yang menutupi hingga sebagian wajahnya dan juga kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. Pria itu baru saja tiba di Manhattan Regional Airport pukul 10.00pm. Dia menggendong tas ranselnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kedatangan. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencoba mencari papan yang bertuliskan namanya. Pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat namanya ada di salah satu papan nama para penjemput.

"_What is the reason took you so long?" _Tanya orang yang memegang papan bertuliskan nama pria itu.

"_Hum? Sorry, my lover was leaving Virginia this afternoon and I could get my ticket around 07.00pm and the airplane was delayed."_ jawab pria itu.

"_It's ok Yunho hyung. Are you feeling jetlag or something? Your face looks so pale."_ Tanya orang itu sedikit khawatir.

"_Huh? No, I'm fine. Just already miss my lover. Hehehe."_ Jawab Yunho cengengesan. Orang itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

"_Lovebirds."_ Gumamnya. _"Hey, I have never seen your lover. Why you didn't introduce to me? It's almost 2 years! Are you shy?"_ lanjut orang itu bermaksud menggoda Yunho. _".. even, since you have a lover, you already forget about everything in here. You know? Without me, this situation could be worse."_ Tambahnya pula seperti membanggakan diri.

"_Just shut up you giraffe!"_ ucap Yunho sambil memukul kepala orang itu sambil tertawa. Orang itu menggerutu pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi dipukul oleh Yunho.

"_You are so mean, little pig!"_ balas orang itu sambil meleletkan lidahnya.

"_YA! Shim Changmin! Are you boring with this life?! Then, I can help you!"_ teriak Yunho karena orang itu –Shim Changmin sudah berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

"_That little bastard. How can he calling me little pig? Who teached him to speaking like that?"_ gumam Yunho sambil berlari mengejar Changmin.

"_YA! Don't you dare to running away!"_ teriak Yunho pada Changmin yang berlari semakin jauh. Keduanya mendapat perhatian dari para pengunjung di _airport Manhattan._

Setelah aksi lari-larian mengejar dan dikejar, keduanya menghirup napas dalam-dalam karena dirasa paru-paru mereka minim oksigen. Terasa kering di tenggorokan. Keringat mengucur deras di sekujur tubuh keduanya.

"_Remind me to repay you, little brat!"_ Yunho menunjuk wajah Changmin dengan telunjuknya. Changmin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"_C'mon! Don't playing again. We must be hurry." _Ucap Changmin sambil berjalan menuju parkiran airport. Yunho mengekor di belakang Changmin. Terlihat sebuah van hitam terparkir di sana dan Changmin berjalan mendekati van itu.

"_Welcome back Sir!"_ sapa seseorang yang berada di dalam van itu sambil memberikan hormat ketika pintu van bergeser terbuka dan melihat Yunho berdiri disana. Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_So .. what is the results, James?" _Tanya Yunho langsung pada poinnya sambil masuk ke dalam van hitam itu dan menatap layar komputer yang berada di dalamnya. Changmin ikut masuk dan menutup pintu van itu. Changmin menyuruh supir untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"_On Saturday night of March 21st, will be held a party at the Jumeirah Essex House, 160 Central Park NY 10019 Manhattan-New York. All VIP guests will be attend at the party. Including those who involved in the largest embezzlement drugs." _James menjelaskan hasil pencariannya. Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Dia melepaskan topi dan kaca mata hitamnya kemudian memakai rompi hitam anti peluru yang di serahkan Changmin padanya dengan tulisan FBI di punggung atasnya.

"_The list?"_ tanya Yunho lagi. James mengangguk dan menyerahkan hasil _print out_-nya. Yunho membacanya. Begitu banyak daftar nama yang tercetak di kertas itu. Yunho menyeringai. Changmin menatap Yunho dengan sudut matanya. Begitu pula dengan Yunho. Keduanya menggangguk kecil. Sedangkan James masih berkutat dengan komputernya.

"_Ok. We have 2 weeks to prepare everything. Make sure it will be perferct."_ Ucap Yunho yang mendapat anggukan dari James dan Changmin. Sesuatu sudah terencana dalam otaknya 2 tahun lamanya, dan sekarang puncak dari segala rencananya.

Ponsel Yunho bergetar, dan Yunho merogoh saku celana jeans biru tuanya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam begini. Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat caller ID yang muncul di LCD-nya.

"Hi Boo." Sapa yunho tersenyum. Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Hi Yunnie~"

"_So, why you calling me so late? I guess, you should arrived in Manhattan around 03.00pm. Did you arrive safely in Manhattan?"_ tanya Yunho khawatir. Orang di sebrang telepon tertawa pelan.

"_Yes, I did and sorry, I didn't call you when I arrived in Manhattan. You know, I'm so busy in here. The staff didn't let me to make a call. Sorry."_ Ucap orang itu meminta maaf.

"_It's ok Boo. As long as you are okay."_ Jawab Yunho tersenyum.

"_Yun, I want to tell you something."_ Ucap orang itu yang membuat Yunho sedikit terdiam.

"_Ok Boo, what's that?"_

"_If something bad happen to me, don't get any worried ok?"_ ucap orang itu dengan suara pelan. Yunho menangkap nada gelisah dari orang itu.

"_What's that mean, Boo? Of course if something bad happen to you, I'll feel worry."_

"…." Orang itu terdiam. Yunho menunggu dia mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"_Boo, what happened?"_ tanya Yunho sedikit gelisah. Ingin rasanya Yunho menanyakan di mana Jaejoong berada dan langsung meluncur ketempat Jaejoong. Kebetulan juga Yunho sedang berada di _Manhattan._ Namun sesuatu menahannya yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa menemui Jaejoong. Changmin menatap Yunho seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yunho. Yunho melihat Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Yunho hanya menunduk.

"_Nothing, I just .. miss you so badly!"_ jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang dibuat ceria.

"Boo .." lirih Yunho karena merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Jaejoong.

"_So, have you done with your novel, hum?"_ Jaejoong mengalihkan topiknya. Yunho menghela napasnya pelan.

"_Almost." _Jawab Yunho singkat.

"_You have to finish your novel, lazyass! Deadline is so close you know."_ Ucap Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho cepat-cepat menyelesaikan 'pekerjaan' nya.

"_Anything for you Boo."_ Jawab Yunho sedikit tertawa walaupun sebenarnya Yunho masih memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong tadi.

"_Oh yea. I almost forgot. I want to inform you, I'll comeback so late. Maybe 2 weeks. This job is driving me crazy. I guess, I can finish it in 1 week, but I was wrong. It's ok honey? I'm so sorry."_ Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada menyesal. Yunho memikirkan ucapan Jaejoong. 2 minggu. Waktu yang tepat ketika Yunho harus menyiapkan segalanya dalam waktu 2 minggu di sini tanpa harus bolak-balik _Manhattan-Virginia_ jika Jaejoong pulang lebih awal.

"_It's ok baby. Take your time ok?"_ jawab Yunho.

"_Ok my dear. So, bye~bye~. See you later."_ Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan teleponnya setelah mendapat balasan dari Yunho.

"_Your lover in Manhattan?"_ tanya Changmin setelah tadi sedikit menguping pembicaraan Yunho. Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan. _".. but, how if she –I mean he figure out about you?" _lanjut Changmin.

"_Hey little kid, don't you know Manhattan is so extensive? I bet, he never figure out I'm here and I'm working behind the shadows anyway."_ Jawab Yunho yang membuat Changmin bungkam.

***end of flashback**

**- TBC -**

So.. how with this one? ^^ this is my very 1st yunjae chaptered ff~

If you like it, I'll continue this ff till the end~ just 3 chapter ;)

Gimme your review so I could see if anyone like this story~

Thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them self. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**

**Title: Decode**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : M**

**Main Cast : Yunjae**

**Other cast: Kim Junsu and Shim Changmin**

**Genre : More violences, more angst, more lust, more actions, and moooooooooorrrreee Yunjae~ ! xDDD**

**Backsong : Decode – Paramore**

**Length this chapter : 13 pages MsW**

**WARNING! This FF is filled with scenes of violence, bad languages, and adult scenes. The under age, is expected not to read it.**

Author's note : Bacanya pelan2 dan tolong untuk dimengerti setiap bagian yang ada di sini. Soalnya di sini ceitanya complicated. Jadi, klo kalian gak serius bacanya, kalian susah ngerti =DDD

so enjooooy your Yunjae !

* * *

**[Chapter 2]**

Bulu-bulu angsa yang begitu putih dan halus berterbangan di ruang tengah kediaman Jung seiring robeknya bantal besar yang ada di atas sofa hitam akibat peluru yang menghantam bantal itu. Beberapa peluru menembus kaca jendela yang membuat dinginnya angin malam menyeruak memaksa masuk kedalam ruangan yang terasa panas. Meja nakas yang terguling dan vas bunga yang pecah menjadi ratusan serpihan yang membuat keadaan ruangan itu terlihat sangat kacau. Figura foto yang terletak di atas meja nakas pun ikut terjatuh dan meretakan kaca pelindungnya. Seperti membuat guratan pemisah di antara 2 orang yang saling merangkul dalam foto itu.

"_Can you explain everything, huh? My little Yunnie bear?!" _teriak Jaejoong di balik sofa hitam yang melindungi dirinya dari segala tembakan yang di tembak Yunho menggunakan _revolver mini_ milik Jaejoong. Sedangkan ia memegang _WALTHER P99_ milik Yunho yang tadi tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa hitam yang kini melindunginya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memendek.

"_You're a big fat liar!"_ teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil berlutut dan mengarahkan _WALTHER P99_ lalu menembakkan pelurunya ke arah dinding di mana Yunho bersembunyi di baliknya.

Yunho bersembunyi di balik dinginnya dinding yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dan juga dapur. Melindungi dirinya dari serangan yang Jaejoong berikan. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat. Bagaimana bisa orang yang selama ini dicintainya, kini sedang menembaknya dengan timah panas yang akan terasa menyakitkan jika menembus kulit bahkan tulang? Orang yang sangat berarti baginya yang ternyata menjadi musuh terbesarnya? Ini seperti musuh dalam selimut.

"Oh, kupikir kau yang seharusnya menjelaskan semuanya padaku, Jaejoongie?!" balas Yunho berteriak juga berusaha mengalahkan suara tembakan yang terasa berdengung bising di telinganya. Kemudian Ia memunculkan dirinya dari balik dinding dan menembakkan pelurunya ke arah sofa hitam dimana Jaejoong berada. Jaejoong cepat-cepat menyembunyikan dirinya. Namun pergerakannya sedikit terlambat yang membuat lengan kirinya tergores peluru yang tidak bisa dia hindari dengan sempurna. Darah segar langsung merembes dari sana. Mengotori kemeja hitamnya. Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan. Yunho yang mendengar erangan kesakitan Jaejoong, merasa sangat bersalah dan ingin berlari menghampiri pria manis itu kemudian memeluknya.

"_You bastard!"_ maki Jaejoong kesal sambil merobek lengan kemeja kirinya untuk melihat luka goresan yang terasa perih di kulit putihnya yang kini terlihat memerah dan darah segar bisa terlihat merembes dari luka gores itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi Joongie, dan aku akan membunuhmu!"

"_You jerk,_ Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong memunculkan kembali tubuhnya dan menembakkan pelurunya dengan membabi buta ke arah Yunho yang membuat berbagai _furniture_ rusak tertembak.

Yunho tidak sempat menghindar, ia berlari menuju dapur dan bersembunyi disana. Sebuah peluru bersarang di bahu kanannya. Menimbulkan rasa panas dan sakit di bahunya. Yunho terjatuh di lantai dapur dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kulkas sambil memegang bahu kanannya. Berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya. Ia mengambil kain lap yang terletak di dekat kompor dan menutup luka dibahu kanannya menggunakan kain lap itu. Ia mengerang kesakitan, lalu ia memeriksa peluru yang tersisa di _revolver_-nya.

"_Shit!"_ maki Yunho ketika melihat hanya satu buah peluru yang tersisa.

Ketika Jaejoong melihat Yunho berlari ke arah dapur, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati meja dekat pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dan dapur. Membuka laci meja terbawah dan mencari sesuatu yang ia cari. Sebuah _magazen_ cadangan. Ia melepaskan _magazen_ kosong di _WALTHER P99_ milik Yunho dan menggantinya dengan _magazen_ baru yang penuh dengan peluru. Jaejoong perlahan menuju dapur –dimana Jung Yunho sedang bersembunyi.

"_Honey, where are you?"_ panggil Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut dapur dengan mata yang awas. Jaejoong perlahan mendekati kulkas dan melihat noda darah yang menempel di bagian bawah kulkas yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"_Yunnie, are you bleeding?"_ Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang khawatir.

"_Yes, I'm!"_ jawab Yunho yang ternyata bersembunyi di dalam lemari kayu besar. Jaejoong langsung membalikkan tubuhnya namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa berat ketika Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Jaejoong yang membuat keduanya kini terjatuh ke atas lantai kayu.

Jaejoong berada di bawah Yunho dengan tubuh Yunho yang memerangkap tubuhnya. Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun tenaga Yunho jauh lebih kuat untuk menahan Jaejoong. Ia terus memberontak namun Yunho tidak membiarkannya untuk lepas hingga akhirnya ia berhenti memberontak dan menatap mata Yunho yang menyiratkan rasa kecewa, sedih, marah, bingung, dan juga rasa .. cinta. Semuanya terlihat jelas disana.

"Kau berdarah Jae." Ucap Yunho sambil melihat luka goresan peluru yang ada di lengan kiri Jaejoong.

"Tapi lukamu lebih parah." Balas Jaejoong sambil melihat lubang kecil di bahu kanan Yunho. Peluru masih bersarang di dalamnya dan darah masih mengalir perlahan dari lubang itu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis dan menghentikan semuanya. Namun, semuanya begitu sulit untuk dihentikan.

"Jadi .. jelaskan padaku hum?" ucap Yunho dengan nada suara yang melembut. Mencoba mendapatkan penjelasan dari Jaejoong. Menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang begitu sayu –lelah.

"_You first, my dear."_ Jaejoong masih keras kepala.

"Ok." Yunho lagi-lagi mengalah. ".. ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang dipenuhi luka lebam dan juga darah yang sedikit mengering di sudut bibirnya. Hatinya merasa terluka melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang seperti itu dan luka itu .. ialah penyebabnya.

"_Who are you?"_ Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap mata colat itu dengan mata besar dan hitamnya. Yunho tertawa pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Suara tawa yang terdengar menyedihkan.

"Hey, itu pertanyaanku sebelumnya." Jawab Yunho berdecak pelan. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jawab saja!"

"Ok. Aku Jung Yunho. Puas, hum?" jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong meninju pelan perut Yunho. Yunho mengerang kesakitan. Walaupun tinju Jaejoong begitu pelan dan lemah, namun rasa sakitnya begitu terasa karena sekujur tubuh Yunho sudah penuh dengan luka lebam hasil adu tinju dirinya dengan Jaejoong.

"_Not funny."_ Gumam Jaejoong kesal.

"Giliranku." Ucap Yunho menghiraukan bibir merah cherry yang dikerucutkan seperti memohon dicium olehnya. ".. apa pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Yunho mengerlingkan matanya menatap ke dalam mata hitam Jaejoong. Mata hitam seperti lubang tak berdasar.

Manik mata Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang penuh dengan luka lebam dan kulit pelipisnya yang sedikit sobek membuat Jaejoong ingin mencium wajah itu dan mencoba menyembuhkannya.

"_You know me, my dear. I'm a photographer. You know that."_ Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tertawa karenanya, namun setelahnya meringis kesakitan.

"_You're lying."_ Komentar Yunho.

"_You are not even better than me."_ Balas Jaejoong. Keduanya menatap mata satu sama lain. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dari sana. Banyak orang bilang, mata tak bisa berbohong.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue._

_Just boiling in my blood._

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are,_

_If you're a man at all._

_Well, I will figure this one out_

"Kau seorang penulis novel, kan? Oh, atau kau seorang mafia yang selama ini menjadi incaran para FBI, Uknow? Atau lebih bagus lagi aku memanggilmu kapten Jung Yunho?!" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Yunho terdiam. Dia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Namun setelah itu Yunho menyeringai dan melanjutkan ucapan Jaejoong.

" .. dan kau seorang fotografer gadungan _–well, _walaupun hasil fotomu memang mengagumkan. Tapi apa mungkin kau adalah seorang FBI yang selama ini mengincarku, kapten Kim Jaejoong? Dan kau pintar bermain sandiwara dengan menyamar sebagai mafia untuk memancingku keluar 'kan, Hero? Jadi, sebaiknya aku memanggilmu apa? Kapten Kim Jaejoong? Hero? Or _my baby?!"_ ucap Yunho membalikan keadaannya. Kali ini Jaejoong yang terdiam.

_On my own._

_I'm screaming, "I love you so."_

_On my own._

_My thoughts you can't decode_

***Flashback**

Suasana di _ballroom Jumeirah Essex House _terlihat ramai oleh para tamu VIP. Hero menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Rasanya, ada yang salah dalam rencananya. Seperti ada pihak lain yang ikut campur dalam rencanya. Namun Hero tidak bisa menemukan apa yang menganggu pikiran dan perasaannya sehingga membuatnya gelisah seperti itu. Hero menatap jam _Swiss Army_-nya. 2 jam lagi 'pertunjukkan' akan dimulai. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar di saku celana kain bahan katunnya. Hero mengambil ponselnya itu dan melihat nama yang selama ini di tunggu-tunggunya untuk segera menghubunginya. Hero menyunggingkan senyumnya. Perlahan, rasa gelisah itu menguap entah kemana.

"_Hi dear~"_ sapa Hero tersenyum sambil mengambil segelas _wine_ yang dibawa oleh pelayan yang melintas di hadapannya. Sebelum pelana itu meninggalakannya, ia berbisik pelan pada pelayan itu. _" –Keep watching."_ Pelayan itu mengangguk kecil tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Hero kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Hi baby_~ Bagaimana _Manhattan?_ Apa kau betah di sana sehingga kau tidak pernah kembali, hum? _I miss you." _Ucap orang di sebrang telepon.

"Ya, disini menyenangkan. Aku lumayan betah disini, mungkin kalau ada kau akan terasa lebih menyenangkan? _I miss you too Yunbear_~" ucap Hero tertawa pelan. Matanya terus saja mengamati setiap gerak-gerik bawahannya. Memastikan tidak adanya kesalahan.

"Aku sendiri di sini. Rasanya terasa dingin ketika malam tiba. Tidak ada kau yang menghangatkanku." Ucap orang itu dengan suara _baritone_ rendahnya yang menggema di telinga Hero. Membuat wajahnya memerah dan tersenyum malu.

"Ya Yunho! _Stop teasing me like that!"_ terdengar suara tawa Yunho di sebrang telepon sana.

"_Come back soon oke my Jae baby? It's already 2 weeks, and you must to come back as soon as possible. It a must. You hear me?"_ ucap Yunho yang terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Hero. Hero tertawa pelan. Rasanya Hero ingin berlari ke _airport_ dan melakukan penerbangan ke _Virginia_ lalu menghabiskan malam-malam yang terlewati oleh mereka berdua. Hanya saja, lagi-lagi pekerjaan Hero yang menghentikan semua keinginannya itu.

"_Yes sir!"_ Jawab Hero berusaha menahan tawanya. Manik matanya yang hitam menatao Junsu yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Menandakan persiapan telah selesai. Hero menghembuskan nafas pelan ketika melihat Junsu perlahan mendekatinya. Itu artinya, ia harus mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Yunho.

"_Honey,_ sepertinya aku harus mencuci foto-fotoku dulu. Besok pagi-pagi harus diserahkan ke redaksi. Jadi, kututup dulu ya?" ucap Hero berbohong pada Yunho karena Junsu kini sedang berada di hadapannya dan terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ok, kau pasti sangat sibuk disana sampai-sampai melupakanku. Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit!" ucap Yunho memberikan nasihatnya.

"_Arasseo yobo~ arasseo~"_ Hero mengangguk walaupun jelas Yunho tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"_I love you~"_ ucap Yunho yang membuat pipi Hero merona merah. Tiga kata yang bagaikan mantra ajaib. Junsu mencibir pelan sambil memajukan bibirnya ketika melihat wajah Hero yang memerah dan tersenyum malu seperti gadis remaja yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

"_Love you too, honey~"_ balas Hero kemudian mematikan ponselnya. Hero menatap Junsu yang sedang mencibirnya pelan. Junsu menyadari kalau sekarang Hero sedang menatapnya. Junsu nyengir lebar ketika merasakan aura hitam dari mata Hero.

"_Hyung,_ semuanya sudah tersusun dengan rapi. Kita tinggal menunggu pasukan lapis kedua tiba disini." Ucap Junsu langsung membicarakan intinya. Mengalihkan perhatian Hero pada Junsu yang tadi mencibirnya. Hero menatap Junsu dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa kau sudah simpan semua barang buktinya?" Tanya Hero memastikan dan menghiraukan apa yang tadi dilakukan Junsu padanya. Junsu mengangguk.

"Semuanya sudah kusimpan dan tentu akan menjadi barang bukti untuk bisa menyeret mereka semua ke pengadilan dan menjebloskannya ke penjara. Dan kuharap .. umpan ini berhasil untuk memancing Uknow keluar dari persembunyiannya." Ucap Junsu sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hero tersenyum puas.

"Tentu saja dia akan muncul dan setelah 2 tahun lamanya aku menyamar menjadi seorang mafia besar di _Manhattan,_ aku yakin dia akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya untuk merebut semua yang 'Hero' miliki." Hero tersenyum lebar membayangkan incarannya selama bertahun-tahun akan membusuk di penjara. Incaran yang sangat sulit untuk dilacak. Kejahatan yang Uknow lakukan sangatlah rapi. Tidak meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun, hingga dia di juluki _The Shadow Man._ Sampai detik ini Hero dan anggota lain belum pernah melihat wajah Uknow.

"Yea, dan kuharap misi ini tidak akan gagal seperti saat kau akan menangkap Salvatore Maranzano. Tapi ya~ beruntung tidak beruntung dia dibunuh oleh mafia lain yang sudah merencakan itu semua di waktu yang berasamaan dengan rencana kita."

"Ya, dan aku tahu Uknow lah pelakunya dan kemungkinan besar dia berada di TKP. Dia ingin menjadi mafia terkuat di seluruh dunia setelah menyingkirkan Salvatore Maranzano, namun sekarang jalannya terhalang dengan adanya 'Hero'. Aku yakin saat ini dia ada di sini dan kuharap dia memakan umpan kita dan dia akan membayar semua kejahatannya." Ucap Hero yang mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Junsu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho sedang menikmati _wine _merahnya sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang sangat dirindukkannya. Suasana _ballroom_ di _Jumeirah Essex House_ terlihat ramai dengan para tamu VIP. Yunho terus memandangi semua orang yang ada didalam sana. Senyumnya terlukis sempurna di wajahnya yang tampan ketika berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

"Ok, kau pasti sangat sibuk disana sampai-sampai melupakanku. Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit!" ucap Yunho memberikan nasihatnya.

"_Arasseo yobo~ arasseo~"_ jawab Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang mampu membuat lutut Yunho terasa lemas.

"_I love you~"_ ucap Yunho tersenyum membayangkan wajah Jaejong yang memerah karenanya.

"_Love you too, honey~"_ balas Jaejoong kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Yunho menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Hyung, semua sudah sesuai dengan rencana." Ucap Changmin yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Yunho. Perlahan-lahan Yunho tersenyum.

"Apa sudah kau pastikan para FBI itu menuju lokasi yang salah?" Tanya Yunho memastikan kinerja Changmin.

"Yea, manipulasi dataku tak pernah gagal. Kau tahu itu. _Master_ Uknow." Jawab Changmin menyeringai.

"_You are calling me Master Uknow? What kind person of you, Max."_ ucap Yunho tertawa pelan yang mendapat cibiran kecil di bibir Changmin atau eerr~ Max.

"_Yea, you're the master of all deceit."_

"_So, this is my victory after so long? Mastering all mafia organizations worldwide with a way to sneak into the FBI and stole all data in their database. What a genius I am, hm?_"ucap Yunho sambil menegak habis _wine_-nya. " .. and that Hero will be die with all his property will be mine."

"_You're pure sly."_ Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya.

"_So, where is Hero?"_ Tanya Yunho ingin tahu. _Well,_ selama ini Changmin yang bekerja dan Yunho hanya menerima hasil ketika dirinya hanya bekerja di balik baying-bayang. Sebelum ajal menjemput targetnya, Yunho selalu ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada targetnya itu seperti saat dia akan membunuh Salvatore Maranzano, namun sedikit ada kegagalan karena Yunho bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini menjadi belahan jiwanya. Namun, tak sepenuhnya gagal karena Yunho berhasil menyingkirkan mafia besar _Capo di tutti capi_ –bos segala bos itu. Hanya perlu menyingkirkan Hero itu, maka Yunho akan menjadi _Capo di tutti capi_ berikutnya.

"_Do not rush. Just enjoy the party. When the 'show' begin, I'll tell you."_ Jawab Changmin karena masih ingin menikmati pestanya itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 10.50 PM, dimana 10 menit lagi akan menjadi puncak 'acara'nya di _ballroom hotel Jumeirah Essex House_ yang terletak di lantai 15 hotel mewah itu. Namun, Hero merasakan ada yang ganjil. Pasukan lapis kedua belum juga tiba di lokasi. Hero menggigit jari telunjuknya dengan gelisah. Dengan cepat ia menelpon seseorang.

"_Ya! Where is the second 'ant'?"_ Tanya Hero pada orang di sebrang telepon.

"_We have sent the 'ant' 2 hours ago and now they are standby around the hotel, Sir."_ Jawab orang disebrang telepon melaporkan. Hero menyapu rambut coklatnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas –sedikit frustasi.

"_Do you think I'm blind? The 'ant' is no where!"_ teriak Hero sambil memeriksa _basement _dimana seharusnya pasukan lapis 2 sebagian ada di sana. Tapi kenyataannya tidak ada satupun pasukannya yang terlihat.

"_How come, Sir? We sent the 'ant' to Hotel Gansevoort –NY 10014 Manhattan -New York about 2 hours ago and –"_

"_WHAT?! Say it again! Hotel Gansevoort?! Did you already know where's the place, right? It's Jumeirah Essex House!" _teriak Hero begitu marah yang membuat suaranya bergema di pelataran parkir _basement._

"_Ye –yes Sir. But, the command say that the place is changed in Hotel Gansevoort."_ Jawab orang itu sambil menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"_Who is command? Aren't you supposed to hear all of my command, not someone else?!"_ teriak Hero lagi frustasi. Rencananya hancur berantakan. Seseorang pasti menjadi pihak ketiga dalam rencananya dan menghancurkannya, hanya saja Hero tidak tahu siapa pelakunya.

"_But he is also .. a captain in unit that is the same as you but in different division, Sir." _Jawab orang itu lagi-lagi menjelaskan sesuatu yang justru membuat amarah Hero semakin meledak.

"_SHIT! You STUPID! Send them back to Jumeirah Essex House. NOW!"_ teriak Hero kesal sambil membanting ponselnya hingga menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Hero menutup kedua matanya dan berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu. Junsu muncul di balik punggung Hero ingin melaporkan semua rencananya yang tiba-tiba tidak sesuai rencana.

"Hero _hyung .."_ panggil Junsu pelan ketika ia melihat betapa berantakannya Hero.

"_Don't you dare calling me Hero again! I already hate that stupid name!"_ teriak Her –Jaejoong sambil berbalik menghadap Junsu yang terkejut.

"_I –I'm sorry hyung."_ Jawab Junsu gugup.

"JUNSU! Bagaimana bisa ada kapten lain yang ikut campur dalam rencanaku dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa hah?! Dan dia merusak segalanya!" Jaejoong menarik kerah Junsu. Junsu terkejut bukan main.

"_Hyung .._ aku juga tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Sepertinya .. ada orang yang campur tangan dengan kasus kita dan mencuri data-data di markas besar." Jawab Junsu sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong di kerah kemejanya.

"_Shit! How come Su?! How come?!"_ Jaejoong berteriak lagi. Saat ini dia benar-benar depresi. Jaejoong menatap jam _Swiss Army_-nya dan jatum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.54 PM. Itu artinya 6 menit lagi seharunya pasukan FBI lapis 2 masuk ke dalam_ ballroom_ dan menangkap semua para mafia yang ada di dalamnya. Namun, kenyataannya mengatakan lain –tak ada pasukan lapis dua. Pasukan yang kini berada di dalam _ballroom _tidak akan cukup –hanya ada 50 orang.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam hotel dan menaiki lift menuju lantai 15 dimana _ballroom_ hotel berada dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Junsu mengekor di belakangnya. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju _ballroom_ ketika pintu lift berdenting terbuka. Junsu masih mengekor dibelakangnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ketika Jaejoong membuka pintu _ballroom,_ tiba-tiba saja lampu _ballroom_ padam dan terdengar suara tembakan yang pelurunya nyaris mengenai dirinya. Jaejoong semakin yakin ada pihak lain yang ikut campur dalam rencananya, merusak semuanya, dan orang itu ingin membunuh dirinya. Satu nama yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Uknow." Gumam Jaejoong. Suasana _ballroom_ menjadi ribut dari teriakan para tamu setelah mendengar suara tembakan.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan _revolver_ jenis _BARRETA 92_ buatan Italia dari balik Jasnya. Kerumunan orang-orang yang saling berlarian menghalangi ruang geraknya. Suasana _ballroom_ yang gelap benar-benar membuat segalanya menjadi sulit. Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar _infrared_ mengarah ke arah kepalanya. Jaejoong menyadari itu dan cepat-cepat menghindar sebelum timah panas itu menembus tengkoraknya dan bersarang dalam otaknya. Jaejoong bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar yang berdiri angkuh di dalam _ballroom _itu.

"_Damn!"_ maki Jaejoong sambil memposisikan _BARRETA 92_-nya dalam posisi siap.

"Junsu, kerahkan semua pasukan untuk berjaga-jaga!" Teriak Jaejoong pada Junsu yang mungkin –entah berada dimana. Pandangan Jaejoong sangat terbatas karena gelapnya ruangan.

"_Roger!"_ balas Junsu yang mendengar perintah kaptennya. Setidaknya pasukan utama FBI yang sudah berada di dalam hotel bisa mangantisipasinya walaupun kemungkinan besar akan gagal.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Changmin! Ini sudah hampir waktunya dan kau belum menunjukkan Hero padaku!" keluh Yunho pada Changmin yang sedang menikmati hidangan pesta. Changmin menatap jam antik besar yang tergantung di atas pintu utama _ballroom._ Pukul 10.55 PM. Changmin memukul kening dengan tangan kanannya karena dia terlalu asik dengan hidangan pesta.

"_Sorry hyung!"_ jawab Changmin. Changmin menyapu pandangannya mencoba mencari sosok yang menjadi targetnya itu. Namun, setelah beberapa lama mencari, ia tidak menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya.

"_Don't say, you're losing him."_ Desis Yunho berbahaya.

"_Uhm well .."_ Changmin menatap jam besar itu lagi dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lebih 40 detik. Itu artinya 10 detik lagi maka lampu _ballroom_ akan padam dengan otomatis. Tiba-tiba mata Changmin menangkap sosok yang baru masuk ke dalam _ballroom_ dengan jas hitam dan juga rambut coklatnya. Changmin tersenyum.

"_THERE!"_ teriak Changmin pada Yunho sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. Yunho menatap titik yang di tunjuk Changmin dan Yunho bersumpah ia melihat Jaejoong berdiri di sana. Yunho membelalakan mata sebelum akhirnya lampu _ballroom_ padam dan terdengar suara tembakan dari salah satu sudut _ballroom._ Para _snipper _sudah siap melaksanakan aksinya.

"_It can't be .."_ gumam Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Dengan cepat, ia berlari mendekati Jaejoong walaupun Yunho tidak tahu pasti Jaejoong berada di mana. Tubuhnya sering bertubrukan dengan tubuh orang lain yang berlarian dengan panik, namun ia tidak peduli. Hanya Jaejoong yang kini memenuhi pikirannya.

"_Damn it!_ Siapa yang mengacaukan semua rencanaku?!" gerutu Jaejoong kesal sambil berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya. Orang-orang di dalam _ballroom_ masih berteriak dan berlarian panik berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari peluru nyasar yang mungkin saja mengenai tubuh mereka.

Cahaya rembulan yang tadi tertutup awan tebal perlahan-lahan memancarkan sinarnya dan mencoba menerobos masuk melalu celah-celah jendela _ballroom_ yang menyorotkan sinarnya tepat di atas tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di samping pilar.

Yunho melihat itu, dan dengan cepat berlari mendekati Jaejoong ketika melihat sebuah sinar _infrared _berada tepat di balik tubuh Jaejoong.

"JAE!" teriak Yunho sambil menabrakkan dirinya pada Jaejoong yang membuat keduanya terjatuh dan setelah itu bisa terdengar sebuah tembakan –lagi yang meleset menembus pilar itu.

"_What the hell he is doing?!"_ gumam Changmin ketika melihat Yunho mencoba menyelamatkan targetnya.

Cahaya rembulan perlahan tertutup kembali ketika awan hitam kembali menyelimutinya yang membuat cahayanya semakin temaram. Jaejoong membuka matanya ketika tadi ada seseorang yang menabrak tubuhnya hingga terjatuh. Samar-samar Jaejoong melihat seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya itu kini berada dihadapannya. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Yu –Yunho? Apa yau kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jaejoong merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Rasa khawatir, panik, takut, bercampur aduk dalam dadanya.

"_Uknow! Aside from there, you're blocking the target!"_ Teriak Changmin di sudut ruangan yang menyembunyikan dirinya dari penglihatan orang-orang sambil merebut senjata laras panjang yang dipegang oleh anak buahnya dan mengarahkannya pada Jaejoong. Sinar_ infrared_ menyorot ke arah sisi tubuh Yunho –bersiap untuk menembakkan timah panas itu ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong kalau saja Yunho menyingkir dari sana. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar nama Uknow bergema di dalam _ballroom_ itu.

"_You are .. Uknow?" _ucap Jaejoong tidak yakin. Tiba-tiba saja dunia terasa berhenti berputar ketika menyadari orang yang dicintainya adalah musuh terbesarnya.

"_.. and you are Hero?"_ Yunho pun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Semuanya terasa berbalik begitu cepat. Yunho tidak ingin mempercayai semuanya. Ini terlalu rumit dan membingungkan. Tiba-tiba saja lampu _ballroom_ kembali menyala. Orang yang melihat beberapa pasukan FBI yang berada di dalam sana dan memegang senjata laras panjang berteriak panik.

"_Shit!"_ maki Changmin ketika melihat lampu _ballroom_ sudah menyala kembali lalu menyadari ada pasukan lain di sana dan Changmin menyadari itu adalah .. FBI. Changmin mundur teratur dan menyuruh orang-orang suruhannya untuk segera menyingkir tanpa melakukan pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Changmin menyembunyikan diri di balik orang-orang yang berlarian panik. Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang di kelilingi oleh para pelayan yang membawa senjata laras panjang –FBI yang menyamar. Changmin perlahan keluar melalui pintu darurat tanpa melakukan pergerakan yang mencurigakan.

"_Captain! Are you ok?"_ panggil Junsu dengan beberapa anggota FBI yang mengelilingi mereka.

Yunho menyadari hal itu dan dia semakin tidak ingin percaya dengan kenyataannya. Yunho menggigit bibirnya perlahan, kemudian ia berdiri dan menarik lengan Jaejoong lalu melingkarkan lengan kirinya di sekitar leher Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya yang mengarahkan pistol yang ia keluarkan dari balik celananya ke samping kepala Jaejoong.

"_Back off!" _teriak Yunho sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela _ballroom._ Junsu menyadari kalau sekarang orang yang sedang menahan Jaejoong adalah incaran yang dicarinya selama bertahu-tahun. Untuk pertama kalinya, Junsu melihat wajah incaran terbesarnya. Junsu menatap anggota FBI dengan isyarat matanya untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

Para mafia lain yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres, berusaha untuk melarikan diri –seperti yang di lakukan Changmin sebelumnya. Suasana _ballroom_ masih kacau. Para anggota FBI kemudian berusaha menahan orang-orang yang ingin melarikan diri.

"Yunho, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Kau sudah terkepung dan kau sudah kalah." Bisik Jaejoong berusaha tenang ketika dirasa dinginnya baja pistol menempel di kulit wajahnya. Jaejoong tidak merasa takut karena yakin, Yunho tidak akan membunuhnya.

"Aku tak semudah itu mengalah _baby."_ Jawab Yunho sambil mencium pelan rambut Jaejoong. Menyesap aroma kayu manis yang sangat disukainya. Junsu dan pasukan FBI lainnya mencoba mendekati Yunho dan menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

"_I said back off! Or something worse will happen with your beloved captain!"_ teriak Yunho lagi sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan menembakkannya ke salah satu jendela _ballroom_ hingga jendelanya pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Suasana _ballroom_ bertambah kacau seiring suara tembakan yang ditembakkan Yunho. Orang-orang berlarian berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Yunho kembali meletakan pistolnya di samping kepala Jaejoong dan menekannya.

"_You don't hear what he said?! BACK OFF NOW!"_ perintah Jaejoong pada bawahannya itu. Mereka mundur teratur. Yunho tersenyum dan semakin mendekati jendela _ballroom_ bersiap untuk melompat dari lantai 15 dimana _ballroom_ itu berada.

"_Thank's my 'Hero'."_ Bisik Yunho pelan.

"Tidak akan semudah itu kau melarikan diri, Uknow." Desis Jaejoong berbahaya sambil memegang erat lengan kekar yang sedang melingkar di sekitar lehernya.

"_Jinjja?"_ Tanya Yunho dengan suara seperti sedang meledek Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

"_Ok, see you at our home sweet home baby~"_ bisik Yunho lagi kemudian melepaskan Jaejoong dan melompat dari jendela _ballroom _yang sudah pecah itu. Jaejoong berusaha menahan lengan Yunho namun Yunho terlalu kuat mendorongnya sehingga Jaejoong tidak bisa menahannya. Pasukan FBI lain berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi setelah Yunho melompat. Jaejoong melihat sebuah kasur udara besar berada di bawah sana dan Yunho mendarat tepat diatasnya. Yunho turun dari kasur udara yang sudah disiapkan Changmin jika rencana gagal.

_Plan A fails, there is always plan B._

Yunho menatap kelantai atas dimana Jaejoong sedang menatapnya. Yunho tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya. _"See ya!"_ teriaknya kemudian masuk ke dalam van hitam yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"_Hyung .._ rencana kita gagal." Ucap Junsu sambil menatap van hitam itu melintas di jalan raya yang sepi. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tidak Su, tidak gagal. Semua mafia yang ada di sini sudah dipastikan tertangkap dan sekarang aku sudah tahu siapa musuh terbesarku." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mobil van yang di naiki Yunho. Tak berapa lama kemudian, banyak van hitam yang terparkir di luar gedung hotel. Pasukan FBI lapis 2 telah datang dan mereka berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam gedung.

"_Captain, what should we do? The second 'ant' is already here." _Tanya salah satu anggota FBI pada kaptennya.

"_Catch all the people who has become our target."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke tengah-tengah _ballroom_ dimana suasana _ballroom_ benar-benar terlihat begitu kacau. Sekarang anggota FBI sudah mengepung tempat ini, tidak ada celah untuk lari. Namun, tangkapan besar yang Jaejoong harapkan, kabur begitu saja. Jaejoong menggertakan giginya kesal . Ia berjalan cepat mendekati lift dan menuju lantai dasar. Setelah sampai di lantai dasar, ia bisa melihat anggota FBI sudah terlihat dimana-mana. Para penghuni hotel yang lain hanya menatap kagum kumpulan FBI, seperti sedang menonton pertunjukkan _live action_. Jaejoong mendekati sebuah van hitam yang terparkir di depan pintu utama hotel.

"_Captain! We apologize for being late."_ Ucap ketua pasukan sambil memberi hormat pada Jaejoong ketika melihat sosok Jaejoong keluar dari dalam hotel. Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya melewati orang itu dan menendang keras ban mobil van hitam yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aaarrgh!" Jaejoong berteriak kesal. Ia menggigit ibu jari kanannya dan mulai berpikir. Mata Jaejoong menangkap sosok Junsu yang keluar dari dalam hotel.

"Junsu, aku minta _database_ anggota FBI, SEKARANG!" teriak Jaejoong pada Junsu. Junsu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Junsu menyuruh salah satu anggota FBI untuk menyiapkan peralatannya. Setelah beberapa menit, semuanya sudah siap. Semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong ada di dalam mobil van hitam yang terparkir di depan pintu utama hotel. Jaejoong mulai mencari apa yang ia cari.

"_Hero, you're a captain of the FBI and you are trapping us!" _teriak salah satu mafia dengan tangan yang sudah diborgol ketika melintasi mobil van –yang pintunya terbuka– di mana Jaejoong berada. Dia manatap Jaejoong dengan sudut matanya. Jaejoong menatap orang itu.

"_Oh, I hope you can feel at home in the prison." _Hanya itu kometar Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya dia terfokus kembali pada layar _notebook._ Mafia itu mengerang kesal sebelum akhirnya di dorong oleh anggota FBI yang menjaganya dan menyuruhnya untuk terus berjalan menuju mobil tahanan. Satu persatu semua mafia yang sudah di daftar oleh Jaejoong, sudah di tangkap.

Jaejoong masih mengetikkan sesuatu dalam_ notebook_-nya itu. Memasukkan ID dan juga _password-password_ yang diminta. Jarinya menari-nari dengan lincah diatas _keyboard._ Mencari sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia cari kebenarannya. Setelah menekan tombol _enter,_ Jaejoong membelalakan matanya.

"Wah! Bukankah itu Uknow? Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi anggota FBI dan .. dia menjadi seorang kapten! Bagaimana bisa?!" komentar Junsu yang berdiri di luar van menemani Jaejoong ketika melihat _profile_ salah satu anggota FBI yang dicari oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih menatap layar tanpa berkedip. Semuanya benar-benar diluar perkiraan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui kebenarannya. Kepercayaannya yang ia berikan pada orang yang selama ini ia –kira ia cintai dan mencintainya, ternyata merupakan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Jadi .. dia yang merusak semua rencana kita? Oh! Aku mengerti sekarang! Dia menyamar menjadi anggota FBI dan setelah dia menjadi kapten, dia bisa dengan bebasnya mencuri semua data yang kita peroleh dan memberikan perintah pada yang lain, setelah itu dia bisa dengan bebas mencari targetnya dengan data-data yang kita masukkan ke _database_ markas besar. Ternyata seperti itu cara kerjanya. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa semua kejahatannya tak pernah berbekas." Junsu menganalisa semua kejadian hari ini dan semua kejadian beberapa tahun silam –dimana semua kejahatan Uknow terjadi- sambil melihat _profile_ lengkap Yunho. Profile palsu yang sudah dimanipulasi oleh Changmin. Jaejoong masih terpaku menatap foto Yunho yang nampak di layar_ notebook_. Junsu menolehkan kepala menatap Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terdiam tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Terlalu lama tidak kembali ke markas besar membuat Jaejoong kecolongan seperti ini.

"Jadi .. apa rencana selanjutnya?" Tanya Junsu akhirnya karena tidak juga mendapatkan respon dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Junsu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Hyung!_ Rencana kita gagal dan .. oh! Kita tidak berhasil membunuh Hero karena kau menghalanginya! Bagaimana bisa disana ada FBI?! Padahal aku sudah memastikan para idiot itu menuju lokasi yang salah!" Changmin memukul kaca van itu dengan kesal yang membuatnya sedikit retak. ".. baru kali ini semua rencana kita gagal dan FBI sudah mengenali wajah kita!" lanjut Changmin lagi-lagi berteriak kesal.

"Rencana kita tidak gagal. Berkat ini, aku jadi tahu siapa musuh terbesarku." Bisik Yunho dengan padangan mata yang lurus. Changmin menatap heran Yunho. "..biarkan aku yang membunuh Hero dengan tanganku sendiri." Desis Yunho berbahaya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jadi, apa rencana selanjutnya?" Tanya Changmin menatap wajah dingin Yunho. Yunho mengerlingkan matanya menatap Changmin.

"Siapkan tiket ke _Virginia_ malam ini!" ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

***End of flashback**

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools_

_Of ourselves._

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools_

_Of ourselves._

"_My Hero~_ dimana kau? Oh, ayolah jangan bermain-main lagi denganku." Ucap Yunho sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan awas. Tiba-tiba saja lampu rumah padam. Yunho mengerang kesal.

"_Great!_ Kau mau bermain kasar ya, hm?!" teriak Yunho agar Jaejoong mendengar ucapannya.

Jaejoong memutuskan semua saklar lampu. Ia berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam rumah lagi dan mencoba mendekati Yunho. Hanya sebatas cahaya bulan purnama yang bisa memberikan penerangan pada rumah itu. Jaejoong kini berada di belakang tubuh Yunho.

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau bermain dengan lembut~" bisik seseorang dibelakang tubuh Yunho tepat ditelinganya. Yunho cepat membalikan tubuhnya. Sebuah pukulan mentah mendarat tepat di rahang kirinya. Yunho terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh. Emosi yang sedari tadi Yunho tahan, kini begitu bergejolak dalam kepalanya.

"Shit!" maki Yunho sambil memegang rahangnya yang terasa sakit. Jaejoong kembali menyerang Yunho. Yunho berusaha menahan segala serangan yang diberikan Jaejoong. Ia balik memukul perut Jaejoong yang membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Tubuh Jaejoong sudah sangat lemah saat ini. Ia ingin menghentikan semuanya namun, sesuatu dalam otaknya menyuruhnya untuk terus melakukan ini hingga ia bisa mendapatkan kemenangan yang dinanti-nanti olehnya. Tapi, sesuatu dalam hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan semuanya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Hatinya begitu egois, namun pikirannya jauh lebih egois.

"Bukankah kau ingin bermain dengan lembut? Akan kulakukan demi kau, Jae. Tenang saja, ini tidak akan terasa sakit, karena kau akan mati sebelum kau bisa merasakan sakitnya peluru yang menembus kepalamu." Ucap Yunho sambil mengarahkan _revolver-_nya tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain yang hanya dibantu oleh cahaya bulan purnama yang menyorotkan sinarnya menembus jendela rumah. Tatapan keduanya begitu memilukan.

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinginnya dinding ketika menyentuh punggungnya. Ia mengeryit nyeri ketika otot perutnya bergerak perlahan lalu terbatuk dan membuat darah muncrat dari sana. Jaejoong meludahkan darah yang tersisa dalam mulutnya, kemudian tersenyum pada Yunho. Tangan Yunho sedikit bergetar ketika melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat disukai olehnya. Senyuman yang selalu membuat tubuhnya ringan seperti kehilangan gravitasinya. Senyuman yang selama ini ia cari untuk melengkapi hidupnya.

"_Annyeong."_ Hanya kata perpisahan yang diucapkan Jaejoong pada Yunho sebelum akhirnya menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

Tubuh Yunho bergetar hebat ketika melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai menutup matanya begitu saja. Seolah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yunho menurunkan _revolver_ yang tadi terangkat begitu angkuh di depan wajah Jaejoong dengan perlahan kemudian menjatuhkannya –dan Yunho berani bersumpah untuk kesekian kalinya, ia melihat aliran air yang menganak sungai di kedua pipi Jaejoong yang dipenuhi oleh luka lebam –air mata yang sangat tidak diharapkan oleh Yunho untuk keluar dari kedua mata indah Jaejoong. Yunho jatuh terduduk di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih menutup matanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa mau berhenti dari kedua matanya. Dia sangat lelah. Lelah dengan semua kehidupannya yang seperti ini. Lelah dengan takdir yang mempermainkannya. Lelah dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan yang terus menghantamnya bertubi-tubi.

Mati .. mungkin itu jalan terbaik untuk menghentikan semuanya dan Jaejoong rela jika ia harus mati di tangan orang yang ia cintai.

Dua lengan kekar menarik Jaejoong dalam sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan. Seperti sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak ia rasakan. Pelukan yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

"_Mianhae Jae .. mianhae .."_ lirih Yunho pelan sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong yang terlihat rapuh dan ringkih. Ia membelai lembut rambut coklat tuanya. Jaejoong masih menutup matanya, karena tidak ingin melihat kebenaran yang ada dihadapannya. Semakin ia lari dari kebenaran, maka kebenaran itu akan semakin terungkap dan menghimpitnya hingga ia tidak bisa bernafas.

Jaejoong menangis terisak. Kepalanya yang terbenam di pundak kanan Yunho membuat baju Yunho basah oleh air matanya

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku? Bukankah itu yang kau mau?" Tanya Jaejoong lirih sambil memukul pelan lengan Yunho. Yunho mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa Jae .. tidak bisa." Jawab Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menahan bendungan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja di kedua pipinya. Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Jaejoong membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap mata coklat almond Yunho yang membuatnya selalu mencintai pria yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

Perlahan Yunho mencium kedua mata Jaejoong yang basah oleh air mata. Mata yang membuat dirinya begitu terjatuh kedalamnya. Mata yang membuat dirinya begitu mencintai pria manis ini. Ciuman Yunho perlahan turun ke hidung mancung Jaejoong yang mungkin kini patah karena ia memukul hidung itu dalam perkelahian sebelumnya. Lalu turun perlahan mencium bibir merah Jaejoong dengan darah yang masih tersisa di permukaannya.

Ciuman yang terasa begitu lembut, begitu polos, dan begitu hangat. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kambali, mencoba mengingat rasa itu. Mengukirnya dalam otaknya. Ciuman yang begitu terasa hingga menyentuh jauh ke lubuk hatinya. Jaejoong menyukainya.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang kini sedang menatapnya juga. Ibu jari Yunho menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa dirinya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi jika ia menatap Yunho. Yunho menariknya kembali dalam pelukan. Jaejoong menerima pelukan itu. Merasakan rasa hangat dan aman di dalam dekapan Yunho.

Namun, tiba-tiba otaknya kembali menguasai dirinya. Mencoba untuk membuat Jaejoong menjadi egois akan pikirannya dan menghiraukan perasaan di dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan membunuhmu!" jerit Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho sambil mengambil _revolver_ yang tergeletak di samping tubuh Yunho dan mengarahkannya tepat di wajah Yunho. Yunho menatap Jaejoong, kemudian tersenyum.

"Lakukan Jae, kalau itu bisa membuatmu kembali tersenyum." Ucap Yunho tersenyum getir.

"_As u wish." _Ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik pelatuknya.

'**DOR!' **

sebuah tembakan kembali terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Suara tembakan terakhir untuk menghentikan semua keributan di ketenangan malam. Namun, ketenangan yang terjadi justru terasa sangat menyesakkan. Begitu menyesekkan hingga terasa begitu sakit dan menyiksa. Hari yang begitu melelahkan bagi keduanya.

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah._

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well._

_I think I know._

_I think I know._

============= TBC ===========

Annyeong~ ^^ balik lagi bawa chapter 2 nya~ how? How? Curious? :)

Dan aku harap kalian ngerti dan bisa ngikutin ceritanya yg alurnya maju mundur :(

Ini ff klo ga salah aku bkinnya akhir2 tahun 2010~ jadinya masih ada beberapa yg lacking xD

Tp, sblm aku post di sini, aku coba perbaharui lagi~~ ^^

Jd mungkin yg udh pernah baca ff decode ini bakal ngerasa sedikit beda~

Jadi..? gmn? Sukakah dengan ceritanya? I hope so~

Dan oh iya, ff decode emg terinspirasi dari film Mr. & Mrs. Smith yg dicampur dengan Romeo and Juliet~ yg di dukung lagu Paramore yg judulnya sama kyk ff ini DECODE~ ahay~ xD

Untuk chapter terakhir aku pasti bakal post kok~ tenang aja :)

Thank you! and dont forget to review this too see ur excitement~~


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE~!"**

**Title: Decode**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : M**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Genre : More violences, more angsts, more lusts, more actions, and moooooooooorrrreee Yunjae~ ! xDDD**

**Backsong : Decode – Paramore**

**Length this chapter : 7 pages MsW**

* * *

**[EPILOGUE]**

Matahari musim panas bersinar cerah di atas langit biru yang dipenuhi dengan awan yang menggumpal seperti tumpukan kapas. Langitnya terlihat begitu bersih dan ditemani dengan desiran angin yang membelai lembut wajah seseorang yang sedang mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit kemudian perlahan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan belaian angin yang terasa lembut di wajahnya.

Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada mobil sedan _Lexus _hitam miliknya. Suara deburan ombak terdengar ketika gelombang air laut menghantam sebuah karang besar yang berada di tepi pantai. Ditemani dengan suara-suara burung camar yang beterbangan di langit lepas. Aroma khas laut tercium oleh indra penciumannya. Orang itu menikmati suasananya sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Membayangkan suasana laut dalam benaknya ketika kedua matanya tertutup.

Ia tidak memikirkan apapun. Hanya memikirkan lembaran hidup baru yang akan di jalaninya. Seperti lembaran kertas putih yang begitu bersih tanpa adanya noda setitikpun. Semuanya akan dimulai dari nol kembali.

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan manik mata hitam itu menatap hamparan laut yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir merah cherry nya.

"Jaejoong _hyung!"_ suara seseorang menginterupsinya dari lamunan. Jaejoong menolehkan kepala menatap orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini, IDIOT?!" orang itu memukul keras bahu kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap orang itu sambil mengelus bahunya yang terasa sakit. Wajah orang itu terlihat begitu memerah menahan emosi.

"Ah~ akhirnya kau datang juga, Junsu ah~" Jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap Junsu yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Huh?! Apa maksudmu? Dan .. apa yang kau pikirkan?!" lengking Junsu lagi semakin kesal. Rasa kesal, marah, dan kecewa itu bercampur menjadi satu di dalam dirinya. Ia ingin memeluk Jaejoong, namun ia juga ingin memukul Jaejoong dalam satu waktu. Perasaan itu begitu berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Hanya itu jawaban Jaejoong yang membuat Junsu mengerang kesal.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, hah?! Bisa kau jelaskan padaku Kim Jaejoong?!" Tanya Junsu lagi dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

"Aku pensiun." Jawaban singkat Jaejoong langsung membuat Junsu melayangkan pukulan mentah tepat ke rahang kirinya. Jaejoong terhuyung karenanya. Rasa sakit di rahang kirinya terasa dua kali lipat ketika luka-luka sebelumnya masih belum sembuh total.

"_Damn!_ Kau benar-benar membuatku marah! Kau membuatku kecewa! Kau tahu, betapa aku sangat mengagumi dirimu! Aku sangat menghormatimu! Aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti dirimu! Kerja kerasmu! Sifat pantang menyerahmu! Kegigihanmu! Kesabaranmu! Semuanya selalu membuatku kagum dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu! Tapi sekarang, kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa!" teriak Junsu sambil mengepalkan kepalan tangannya menahan emosi yang begitu bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

Jaejoong masih memegang rahangnya yang terasa sakit. Manik matanya yang besar dan hitam melirik wajah Junsu. Ia bisa melihat dada Junsu yang naik turun tidak teratur. Seperti berusaha untuk bernafas dengan normal ketika ia melampiaskan kemarahan dan rasa kecewanya. Kekecawaan tersirat jelas di raut wajah itu.

"..dan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya kau menantikan kemenanganmu, akhirnya kau mendapatkannya juga! Tapi setelah mendapatkannya kau melepaskannya begitu saja! Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, ohng?! Kenapa kau berhenti menjadi kapten?! Kenapa kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu?! Bukankah kau berhasil mengalahkan Uknow dan menyingkirkannya?! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Dan kenapa kau menyerahkan jabatanmu padaku?! Kau pikir aku akan senang?!" tanya Junsu bertubi-tubi sambil mencoba memukul wajah Jaejoong lagi. Berusaha untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong dari kegilaannya itu.

Jaejoong cepat menghindar yang membuat pukulan Junsu hanya mengenai angin kosong. Nafas Junsu terdengar sangat memburu.

"Junsu! Dengarkan aku!" Jaejoong angkat bicara setelah tadi hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Junsu berteriak padanya. Manik mata Junsu menatap marah ke arah Jaejoong. Sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa kecewanya yang terdalam.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ia juga merasa sangat kecewa dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Semua pengorbanannya untuk mendapatkan kemenangan itu bahkan kini terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Tidak ada kata kemenangan dalam dirinya ketika ia harus kehilangan segalanya. Semua hal yang terjadi sungguh membuatnya sangat lelah. Lelah dengan takdir yang mempermainkan dan menertawakannya.

"Dengarkan aku Su.." Jaejoong memegang kedua bahu Junsu, namun Junsu langsung menepisnya. "..mungkin kau akan sangat kecewa padaku –"

" –kau tahu itu!" Junsu memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku Kim Junsu!" Jaejoong menaikkan nada suaranya. Junsu menatap mata hitam Jaejoong kemudian perlahan menundukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong baru saja memanggil nama lengkapnya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti akan marah padaku dan memukulku." Lanjut Jaejoong menjelaskan. Junsu hanya terdiam. " –tapi, aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku harus memutuskan ini. Kau tahu, bagaimana sulitnya aku memutuskan ini? Rasanya sangat sulit dan sangat menyakitkan, Su. Tapi aku juga yakin kau tidak akan bisa bertahan jika kau berada di posisiku. Posisiku sangat menyulitkan dan aku tidak mampu jika aku bertahan bertahan." Ucap Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian pada Junsu. Junsu mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Menahan air mata yang mungkin akan keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi berada di dalam posisi itu Su. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan posisi apa yang kumaksud. Terlalu rumit untuk aku jelaskan dan aku tidak yakin aku mampu untuk bertahan. Aku seperti tenggelam ke dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar yang membuatku terjebak disana. Jalan satu-satunya adalah aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini dan menjadi orang biasa yang menajalani kehidupan yang biasa juga. Aku tidak ingin berada di dalam kegelapan lagi, Su. Itu –itu sangat menakutkan."

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti posisi apa yang kumasud. Tapi aku berharap kau tidak mengalaminya, Junsu ah~" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyentuh pipi _chubby_ Junsu. Junsu terkesiap ketika ia merasakan tangan dingin itu menyentuh pipinya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Menatap mata hitam Jaejoong. Sorot mata itu terlihat begitu terluka.

" –aku tidak ingin terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, Su." Jelas Jaejoong lagi memaksakan senyuman di bibir merah cherry itu.

"_Waeyo?"_ suara Junsu terdengar parau. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jaejoong jelaskan padanya. Yang Junsu tahu, seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah orang yang kuat dan juga pemberani. Junsu benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Kim Jaejoong yang selama ini ia kenal kini terlihat begitu rapuh dan ringkih. Seolah akan pecah begitu saja ketika ia terjatuh.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Hanya satu pesanku, Junsu yah~ Jangan percaya dengan pandanganmu. Tapi, percayalah pada hatimu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Junsu. Seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagi adik kandungnya sendiri. Seseorang yang selama ini di sayangi dan menyayangi. Junsu sangat berharga baginya.

"Huh?" Junsu tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong padanya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan lengan Jaejoong yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Seolah-olah ia akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Junsu menggeleng pelan ketika membayangkan Jaejoong akan pergi. Ia membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"_Ok! It's time to go~"_ Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Junsu yang kini sedang memasang tampang bingung. Kepanikan tiba-tiba terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Junsu ketika menyadari ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan mendekati mobil hitamnya.

"Membuang semua lembaran hitamku dan menggantinya dengan lembaran yang baru." jawab Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengambil agenda hitam yang ia letakan di _dashboard._

Junsu melihat agenda itu. Buku agenda hitam dengan semua rencana-rencana yang di susun Jaejoong dalam setiap misinya –seperti _blueprint._ Jaejoong berjalan mendekati bibir pantai dan Junsu mengekor dibelakangnya.

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat ketika melihat hamparan air laut yang berkilau terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Ia menatap buku agenda hitamnya. Begitu banyak goresan tulisan yang ia tulis lembar demi lembar. Ia hanya tersenyum kemudian melempar agenda hitamnya ke tengah ombak yang sedang bergumul dengan ombak lain. Agenda itu terbawa oleh gelombang ombak yang menariknya ke tengah laut, kemudian menghilang di telan luasnya lautan. Junsu melihatnya dan ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Ini serius.

"_Good bye~"_ gumam Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Hembusan angin pantai membawa bisikan salam perpisahan itu. Membuatnya semakin memantapkan hati bahwa ia siap dengan lembaran hidup barunya.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri di hadapan Junsu yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Junsu, aku harap kau bisa melakukannya tanpa diriku. Kau mungkin jauh lebih baik dibanding diriku. Aku memberikan kepercayaanku sepenuhnya padamu. Jadi, jangan membuatku kecewa. _Arasseo?"_ ucap Jaejoong seperti perintah. Nada suara seorang kapten terdengar begitu bijak dan berwibawa di kedua telinga Junsu, namun Junsu masih menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam.

"_Do you understand captain Kim Junsu?" _Tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan manaikkan nada suaranya.

Perlahan, kedua tarikan di sudut bibir Junsu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Ia mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin.

"_Yes, Sir!"_ jawab Junsu sambil memberi hormat pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalasnya, kemudian keduanya tertawa.

Jaejoong masih memikirkan keputusan yang ia ambil. Setelah 2 bulan berlalu sejak malam dimana semua kebenaran terungkap, dimana semua kekacauan terjadi, dan dimana semua pilihan diberikan –akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan pilihan hidupnya. Pilihan untuk membuang semua lembaran lamanya dan membuka lembaran baru. Lembaran baru menjadi manusia biasa yang tidak akan salah untuk mencintai orang lain. Ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang justru membuatnya terjebak dan kehilangan arah. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke tempat yang gelap dan dingin itu., karena mulai dari saat ini semuanya akan berubah.

"Rambutmu jadi hitam." Komentar Junsu ketika melihat warna rambut baru Jaejoong. Jaejoong memegang rambutnya yang hitam kemudian tersenyum.

"Kim Jaejoong yang dulu sudah tidak ada lagi Junsu ah~" Jawab Jaejoong masih memainkan rambutnya.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan Amerika?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pasir putih dengan Junsu yang duduk di sampingnya menatap hamparan laut dan juga deburan ombak.

"Hum~ aku akan meninggalkan Amerika. Aku akan pergi ke Eropa atau mungkin aku akan kembali ke Korea. Entahlah." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap langit biru yang dipenuhi dengan awan putih. Seputih lembaran baru kehidupan Kim Jaejoong.

"Oh .." Junsu tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Jaejoong masih menatap langit. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jaejoong bergetar di saku celana jeans hitamnya. Ia segera mengambilnya dan membaca pesan singkat yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya, kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berdiri.

"Ok Su, saatnya aku pergi." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendekati mobil lexus hitamnya. Junsu mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Kau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Junsu lagi. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Junsu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jaejoong membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ya. Tapi, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengunjungi dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada orang yang sangat kucintai." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya lalu melajukannya. Meninggalkan Junsu yang hanya memandang nanar mobil hitam yang melaju semakin menjauhinya.

"_Annyeong, hyung."_ Gumam Junsu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong memakirkan mobilnya di bawah sebuah pohon mahoni besar yang tumbuh di sebuah lahan yang luas. Sejauh mata memandang tidak terlihat adanya bagunan-bangunan pencakar langit yang sering ia lihat di kota. Hanya tanah luas dengan hamparan rumput hijau dan tanda _cross_ yang terlihat. Suasananya begitu hening dan menenangkan.

Ia keluar dari mobilnya dengan sebuket bunga _daffodil_ putih yang digenggaman tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan perlahan melewati beberapa tanda _cross_ dan batu marmer dengan tulisan yang terukir di sana. Ia memperhatikan bunga daffodil yang ada di genggamnya itu, lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ia cari. Hembusan angin musim panas berhembus dan menerpa rambut hitamnya yang terlihat berkilau bak mutiara hitam di bawah sinar matahari.

Wajahnya terlihat cantik dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir merah cherry itu dan sebuket bunga daffodil putih yang sedang di genggamnya. Ia seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, manik matanya yang hitam menatap batu yang terbuat dari marmer hitam yang berdiri dengan kokoh di depannya itu. Sebuah nama terukir di sana. Ia menyentuh dinginnya batu marmer hitam itu dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Seperti satu-satunya benda yang paling berharga yang hanya ia miliki saat ini. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis kemudian berlutut di hadapannya dan meletakan bunga daffodil di depan batu itu.

Bunga daffodil putih adalah bunga kesukaannya.

"_Annyeong~"_ sapa Jaejoong pada batu nisan itu mencoba mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

Benda mati tidak bisa berbicara.

Jaejoong menghela nafas perlahan dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Begitu banyak kejadian yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, yang membuatnya kini ingin melupakan segalanya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dengan menyapa benda mati seperti itu, huh?" suara seseorang di balik punggung Jaejoong membuatnya menolehkan kepala kebelakang dan menatap orang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. " –dan mengapa kau sangat lama sekali, huh? Kau tidak tahu bosannya aku menunggumu di lahan yang dipenuhi dengan orang mati ini?" lanjut orang itu.

"Ya! Yunho! Jaga bicaramu! Seharusnya kau menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Hanya saja kau orang yang beruntung!" ucap Jaejoong sambil kembali menolehkan kepala menatap batu nisan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hah! Tidak mungkin kau bisa membunuhku, Kim Jaejoong _my baby~ my sweet heart~ my life~"_ ucap Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan berlutut di sebelah kanannya.

"_Appa,_ kuharap kau mengampuni anakmu yang mencintai orang idiot seperti Yunho." Gumam Jaejoong pada batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan. Namun gumaman Jaejoong masih bisa terdengar oleh Yunho.

"Ya! Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku idiot? Seha –" ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika melihat Jaejoong mulai menutup matanya. Yunho menatap batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya juga kemudian melakukan apa yang sedang di lakukan Jaejoong.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya mereka berdoa, Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Yunho yang masih menutup matanya dan berdoa. Jaejoong tersenyum ketika melihat raut wajah Yunho yang begitu serius.

"_Omma_ pasti akan merestui kita berdua. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah _appa _ku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan membersihkan tanah yang menempel di lututnya. Yunho membuka mata dan menatap batu nisan yang ada di samping batu nisan di hadapannya. Tentu ia harus meminta restu pada kedua orang tua Jaejoong.

"Ehm .. _appa~_ Kuharap kau merestui hubungan kami." Ucap Yunho pada batu nisan yang terbuat dari marmer hitam itu. Hembusan angin perlahan menghempaskan rambut coklat tuanya. Ia tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku datang kesini untuk meminta restu untuk mengambil putramu menjadi pendampingku." Ucap Yunho pada dua batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Jaejoong mengulum lidah menahan senyum lebarnya. Semburat rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya yang putih itu. Rasanya begitu hangat.

"Kau dengar itu Jae? Mereka merestui kita!" ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri disampingnya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap mata coklat Yunho. Mata coklat yang membuatnya mencintai laki-laki itu.

"Huh? Sepertinya aku melihat _appa_ sedang mengacungkan _katana_ nya di depan wajahmu." Goda Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

"Ya! Aku serius."

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"Aish!" Yunho menggerutu frustasi.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kusut Yunho. Ia kembali menatap dua batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya –makam kedua orang tuanya.

"_Appa .. omma_ .. semoga kalian tenang dan bahagia di atas sana. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi karena mulai saat ini, sudah ada yang menjagaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jaejoong pada makam kedua orang tuanya itu. Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong ketika dirasa tangannya mulai bergetar.

"Aku janji akan melindunginya dan akan membuatnya bahagia." Ucap Yunho menambahkan. Yunho mendengar Jaejoong terisak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat.

"Hey~ hey~ _uljima~"_ ucap Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terisak. Tentu ini semua bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bagi mereka.

"Aku –aku tidak tahu kalau kita jadinya akan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Yunho. Membiarkan leher jenjang Yunho basah karena air matanya. Saat ini ia benar-benar sangat rapuh hingga ia butuh seseorang untuk melindungi dan menjaganya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Yunho seperti ia membutuhkan oksigen. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan dan membelai rambut hitam Jaejoong yang terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangannya. Membiarkan Jaejoong menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi Jae. Lagipula, dengan kematian 'Uknow' sudah cukup untuk menghentikan ini semua." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar punggung Yunho semakin erat.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menemukan bahwa mayat itu ternyata bukan dirimu? Walaupun kau sudah merencakan semuanya dengan sangat rapi, bagaimana kalau mereka menemukannya? Aku takut Yunho yah.. aku takut." ucap Jaejoong khawatir.

Ia tidak ingin kehidupan barunya akan hancur lagi jika semua rencana keduanya terbongkar kebenarannya. Tentang laporan Jaejoong yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berhasil menemukan kediaman Uknow. Tentang laporan perkelahian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Uknow. Tentang laporan ledakan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di kediaman Uknow yang mengakibatkan terbakarnya rumah itu. Tentang mayat yang terbakar di kediaman Uknow yang seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau itu adalah mayat Uknow. Tentang hasil forensik yang datanya sudah di manipulasi oleh Changmin dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah benar adanya mayat Uknow.

Tentang semuanya.

Tentang kebohongan yang mereka katakan.

Tentang semua keegoisan cinta.

"Ssshh~ kau tidak perlu khawatir. Changmin adalah orang jenius yang pintar memanipulasi data. Kau tidak boleh meragukan kemampuannya. Kau pikir selama ini aku menyamar menjadi FBI tanpa ketahuan berkat siapa?" Tanya Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong yang selalu paranoid.

Jaejoong semakin erat memeluk Yunho. " –semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah hasil forensik sudah menyatakan kalau itu adalah mayat Uknow dan mereka semua mengakuinya 'kan?" lanjut Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukan dan mengangkat wajah Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Yunho mencium kedua mata Jaejoong yang basah oleh air mata. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi –"

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti ketika dirasa bibir lembut Yunho menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman yang tarasa penuh dengan cinta di setiap sentuhannya. Jaejoong menikmati ciuman itu. Ciuman yang terasa begitu lembut dan manis.

"Sepertinya _appa _dan _omma_ mu sedang melihat kita." Ucap Yunho berdehem pelan. Jaejoong tertawa ketika menyadari kalau mereka masih berada di pemakaman.

"_Kaja."_ Lanjut Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan pemakaman. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan tersenyum pada kedua batu nisan itu.

"_Annyeong~"_ gumam Jaejoong kemudian menatap punggung tegap Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum karena akhirnya ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama orang yang dicintainya tanpa harus melukai Yunho atau dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu, ketika keegoisan menguasai pikirannya, pistol yang digenggamnya erat-erat menembakkan timah panasnya tepat mengenai sebuah vas yang berada di balik tubuh Yunho. Tubuhnya begitu bergetar hebat, hingga akhirnya suara tangis itu begitu pecah ketika ia membayangkan dirinya hidup tanpa adanya Yunho di sisinya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup membunuh Yunho dan kehilangannya.

Yunho adalah oksigen baginya.

Malam itu.. Jaejoong membiarkan keegoisan hati menguasai dirinya –dan ia tidak menyesali keegoisannya itu.

" –joong."

"Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong terkesiap ketika seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan menatap wajah khawatir Yunho di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat melamun ketika aku memanggilmu. _Gwaenchana?"_ tanya Yunho begitu khawatir sambil mencium kening Jaejoong dan menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan tangannya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil menyentuh tangan Yunho yang ada di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Jangan membuatku kembali merasakan rasa takut akan kehilanganmu lagi, _my sweet heart~" _ucap Yunho sambil mencium pelan bibir merah_ cherry_ itu. Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

"_Sweet talk?" _

Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Kunci mobilmu?" Yunho mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Jaejoong mengambil kunci mobil yang ia simpan di saku celana jeans nya kemudian memberikannya pada Yunho. Yunho menerimanya. Namun sebelum Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada mobil _Lexus_ hitam milik Jaejoong, ia melihat luka lebam di rahang kiri Jaejoong. Ia memegang dagu Jaejoong dan memiringkannya kearah kiri. Ia membelalakan matanya terkejut ketika baru menyadari luka itu.

"_For my fucking hell,_ Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho berteriak nyaring yang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"_What the hell is wrong with you,_ Yunho?! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?!" Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang tadi sedang memegang dagunya. Jantungnya berdegub cepat ketika ia mendengar teriakan Yunho. Rasa trauma akan kejadian malam itu masih membelenggunya. Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa lukamu masih berbekas? Ini sudah 2 bulan sejak kejadian malam itu! Apa 2 minggu di rumah sakit tidak bisa menyembuhkannya?!" Yunho panik ketika melihat luka di wajah Jaejoong belum juga menghilang dan ia semakin panik ketika melihat raut wajah dingin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengingat luka lebam yang tadi ia dapat dari pukulan Junsu lalu menghela nafas lega ketika suara teriakan Yunho tadi bukanlah untuk memulai peperangan lagi.

Tentu saja bukan, ini semua sudah berakhir.

"Oh.. ini baru saja aku dapatkan tadi pagi." jawab Jaejoong santai. Yunho menggertakan giginya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"YA! Siapa yang berani memukulmu?!" Tanya Yunho sambil memeriksa kembali luka lebam di rahang kiri Jaejoong. Tanda ungu kebiruan yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan itu membuat hati Yunho seolah teriris ketika melihatnya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Jaejoong yang terluka seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, ini tidak penting." Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Yunho pada lukanya itu.

"Tentu saja ini penting! Siapa yang berani memukulmu?! Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, akan kupastikan orang yang memukulmu tidak akan tenang dalam hidupnya." Ucap Yunho sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mencoba menghubungi Changmin.

"YA! Berani kau menyentuh Junsu seujung jari pun, kau akan tahu akibatnya! Lagipula kau sudah bukan menjadi ketua mafia lagi! Kau hanya orang biasa! Idiot!" Jaejoong merebut ponsel Yunho dan mematikannya.

"Junsu? Maksudmu, Kim Junsu anak buahmu itu?! Bagaimana bisa dia memukul kaptennya sendiri?! _That duckbutt!_ Lagipula Changmin masih akan mendengarkan perintahku!" geram Yunho kesal ketika Jaejoong melindungi Junsu. Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Bagaimana bisa kau memukul kekasihmu sendiri sampai-sampai aku harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama 2 minggu dan membuat tulang-tulangku retak dan patah?! Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudahnya mengarahkan pistolmu di depan wajahku?! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu dengan mudahnya hah, Jung Yunho?!" Jaejoong membalikkan pertanyan Yunho tadi. Yunho terdiam sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Jaejoong.

"Uhm –a.." Yunho tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Idiot!" Jaejoong merebut kunci mobil yang sedang di pegang Yunho kemudian berjalan ke samping kemudi mobil dan membuka pintunya. Yunho tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"Ya! Ya! Memangnya hanya kau yang masuk rumah sakit?! Kau pikir bagiamana aku menyembuhkan luka-lukaku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, bagaimana bisa kau menembakku dengan begitu mudah hingga pelurunya bersarang di bahuku?! Apa kau bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya?!" Yunho menahan pintu yang akan di tutup Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan mengurung Jaejoong diantara mobil dan juga tubuhnya. Ia menatap mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong. Mata yang selalu membuat dirinya jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya dan ia tidak akan pernah bosan merasakan itu.

Tanpa banyak kata, Yunho mencium bibir merah Jaejoong. Bibir yang selama kurang lebih 2 bulan lamanya ia rindukan. Bibir kemerahan yang terasa lembut dan juga manis.

Yunho menciumnya dengan perlahan. Jaejoong mulai memejamkan mata dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan menariknya untuk memperdalan ciumannya. Yunho mulai menjilati bibir Jaejoong dan menggigit perlahan bibir bawahnya yang membuat Jaejoong melenguh pelan dan membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu di manfaatkan oleh lidah Yunho yang langsung menyeruak masuk. Yunho memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Lidah mereka mulai bertarung di dalam mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggigit pelan lidah Yunho dan menghisapnya. Suara eluhan dan erangan terdengar cukup keras. Jaejoong mulai kehabisan nafasnya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Yunho yang membuat ciuman mereka terlepas dengan perlahan.

Jaejoong menghirup nafas dalam-dalam ketika dirasa paru-parunya sangat minim akan oksigen. Ia menatap Yunho yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai padanya. Yunho mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah siap menerima serangan kedua, namun Yunho membelokkan wajahnya kesamping wajah Jaejoong dan berbisik di telinganya.

"_I love you Boo~ please stay with me." _

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian merangkul leher Yunho dan berbisik di telinganya. _"Love you too Yunho ah~"_

"_Tonight, you're mine."_ Bisik Yunho lagi dengan suara baritone rendahnya. Jaejoong hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"_I'm yours."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil menjilat telinga kanan Yunho.

_There is something I see in you._

_It might kill me._

_I want it to be true._

_- FIN -_

__hello there? ^^ bawa chapter terakhir dari serial DECODE :)

well, ga banyak curhat disini~ cma mau bilang smoga suka ama endingnya *though I found out this is kinda -_-* but hopefuly that you will like it :')

and anyway~ dont forget the review and thank you~~~~


End file.
